The Novelist and The Detective
by kpron2008
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a world famous Ice Skater turned Novelist and just also happens to be the son of the Russian Mafia leader known as The Silver Prince and a Russian undercover detective. What happens when Victor does the same thing like his father and falls in love with an undercover detective named Yuri Katsuki who happens to be a fan of his skating career as well as his novels
1. Chapter 1

**The Novelist and The Detective**

By: Kpron2008

 **Summary:**

{Author's Note: This was kind of inspired by the TV Series Castle but I decided to use the characters from Yuri On Ice. Also it is going to start out a little bit different as well as be a little bit different}

{ Pairing: Female Yuri Katsuki and Male Victor Nikiforov} Victor Nikiforov is the famous Russian ice skater; who decided to turn novelist. He just finished his first complete romance series but is now having trouble coming up with a new type of romantic series that he decides to leave Russia in order to find inspiration that he decides to visit Japan. One night, while at a night club in Japan; he sees a beautiful mysterious Asian woman named Yuri Katsuke who happens to be an undercover detective and he immedately has inspiration. Along the way, Victor finds out that his father, Vaughn Nikiforov was once a Russian Mafia leader known as 'The Silver Prince' while following Detective Yuri Katsuke around since she has become his inspiration for his new romantic novel series; but they also find out that Victor's mother was an Undercover Russian Detective named Arina Banner.

How will Victor react to such news?

Is Yuri's and Victor's relationship starting out like his parents' relationship, but in a different way?}

 **Prolouge**

Victor Nikiforov was a world renoun ice skater turned novelist that he decided to visit Hasetsu Kyusu, Japan to see if he could find inspiration for his next romantic novel series; because he knew that his fans as a novelist as well as a skater wanted something different, something exciting, something with action and something more better than his first romantic novel series. His publisher, Yakov Feltsman kept bugging him about finding a girlfriend and settling down as Yakov was acompanying Victor to the airport.

"Yakov, you're starting to sound like that publisher of that American Movie called 'Romancing The Stone'; but at least I'm taking Makkichin with me instead of having you keeping him." Victor said.

"Well can you blame me because you are too much of a romantic waiting for the right one." Yakov said.

"You never know what can happen and besides while I'm in Japan; I might find a beautiful girl that will capture my heart by surprise." Victor said as he started to bord his flight.

Yakov sighed once he watched Victor's flight take off and wondered if Victor would actually find a girl that was right for him in Japan.

~On the plane/Checking In at A Katsuki Yutopia~

Victor was enjoying his privacy in his private cabin in first class on the plane. He actually was having writer's block and he wondered why it was hard coming up with a new romantic series after his first romantic series which was about an ice skating prince that fell in love with an inn keeper's daughter who was very shy but knew how to ice skate.

There was a knock on the door of his private cabin and so Victor answered it and said, "Yes?"

"Mr. Nikiforov, would you like anything off the cart or off the first class menu?" The female flight attendant asked.

"I'll have the special with a glass of red wine." was all Victor said to her.

"Of course, sir." The flight attendant said as she closed the door back to his private cabin.

With the flight attendant gone, Victor decided to try coming up with senerio for his new romantic series; but for some reason the ideas that he was coming up with didn't seem that it would catch the attention of his readers as well as his fans.

Several minutes later, the flight attendant returned with his food as well as his drink. Then after he had ate; the flight attendant came back and got his empty plate as well as his empty glass.

Serval hours later, Victor's plane started it's landing procedure and then he deborded the plane minutes later. After he deembarked from the plane, he decided to pull out his cell phone and search for a nice relaxing place to stay while he was in Japan. So he typed in the Google Search Bar on his cell and one of the places that appeared was called A Katsuki Yutopia Hot Springs and Resort; he figured that Katsuki Yutopia sounded unusually relaxing and decided that he would go with it. He called the number to make a reservaction and was amazed at how quickly that he managed to get a reservaction. So he took a taxi from the airport and headed for A Katsuki Yutopia.

When he arrived , he was greeted by the owners which surprised him at how friendly they were.

"You must be Mr. V. Nikiforov." A man said.

"Yes. And you are?" Victor asked curiously.

"My name is Toshiya Katsuki and this is my wife, Hiroko Katsuki along with our eldest daughter, Mari Katsuki; however, our youngest daughter is working and her name is Yuri Katsuki." Toshiya said.

Toshiya showed Victor to his room and Victor was surprised that the owner and his family were treating him like a normal person instead of treating him like someone famous for once.

Mari was shocked as she realized that this Russian gentleman was the famous, Victor Nikiforov who her little sister had a secret crush on and she wondered how her little sister would react knowing that Victor Nikiforov was staying at Yutopia.

"Mr. Nikiforov, if you want to observe the night life of Hasetsu then you might enjoy the night club called Crimson Rose Jewel Night Club." Mari suggested.

"I might just do that." Victor said thanking Mari as well as her parents.

Several hours later, Victor was ready for a night at the night club called Crimson Rose Jewel Night Club unaware that his life would change on his first night in Hasetsu.

~The Crimson Rose Night Club~

Detective Yuri Katsuki was undercover as one of the waitresses/hostesses at the night club along with her two partners, Detective Christophe "Chris" Giacometti and Detective Phichit Chulanont. Detective Christophe Giacomettii was undercover as a private entertainer while Detective Phichit was undercover as a bar tender. Their undercover team was there to watch for their primary target which was a man named Kaemon Silos; he was actually the owner of the Crimson Rose but he was also a former member of the Japanese Yakuza even though he was Itlian-Japanese descendt.

Yuri's undercover name was Yasmine Flint and she was doing her job when she heard Phichit say thru her peice, "Yas, you have a customer that is waiting to be seated."

Yuri turned and walked over to the gentleman and said, "How may you, sir?"

Victor was stunned by the beautiful girl that was asking how she could help him; because he saw her short raven black hair and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes mezmarizing like he was in a trance.

"Sir?" Yuri said as Yasmine.

Victor snapped out of his little trance and said, "Um..do you have a private booth or some where I can have some privacy?"

"Sure, right this way." Yuri said.

When they arrived at the booth that Victor had requested; he was amazed that the booth was so huge for one person.

Apparently, Yuri saw his reaction thru his body language and said, "Our boss designed this night club to acommadate anyone as well as their privacy."

"Well that's certainly nice." Victor stated as he took off his jacket.

Yuri took in the veiw of the gentleman and saw that he had short silver hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen, plus there was a pair of sunglasses clipped in the front of his shirt. However, she only knew of one person with short silver hair and bluest of blue eyes and that was Victor Nikiforov; he put his sunglasses on before anyone else saw the color of his eyes. She noticed that he was wearing a light blue silk dress shirt and tan dress pants along with black dress shoes. She couldn't help but wonder if this was Victor and also wondered what he was doing here in Japan.

At that moment, a young woman named Kyra walked in and saw the gentleman that Yasmine a.k.a Yuri was with. She was shocked by the gentleman standing next Yasmine and said, "Yasmine, that gentlman resembles 'The Silver Prince' from the Russian Mafia."

Yuri blinked at that and of course, Phichit as well as Christophe heard what Kyra had said because she had heard of 'The Silver Prince' but she didn't realize that he resembled him since no one knew the color of his eyes.

Suddenly, Mr. Silos entered the private room and said, "Sir, sorry if Yasmine and Kyra are bothering you."

Victor for some reason felt like he had to protect Yasmine and said putting his arms around her, "She stays with me and she's mine."

Mr. Silos was shocked by the gentleman then at that moment some else entered the room and as holding a gun. Everyone in the room was stunned by this.

"Well if it isn't Kaemon Silos." The woman said.

"Ciara Grant?" Kaemon said.

"I want you dead, Kaemon." Ciara said, "But first I think I'll take care of him." pointing a gun at Victor.

Yuri was shocked that this woman was going to harm the man whose arms were around her so suddenly that she automatically put herself in harms way as the gun was fired. Phichit and Christophe heard the gun shot and ran to where Yuri was. They were surprised to see Yuri in the arms of a man and the man was in complete shock that the young woman had put her life on the line for him so suddenly that even her two partners were in shock but made an arrest of the woman that fired the gun.

Victor was in shock about the young woman that had protected him and then the two men that had made the arrest approached him and started asking him questions. He answered as many questions as he could; but he was also confused about what Kyra had said about him. Yasmine well Detective Yuri Katsuki as he found out was rushed to the hospital because of the gun shot wound that she had taken for him in order to protect him. Plus he was a little surprised that he had suddenly fell in love with an undercover detective at first sight and he hoped as well as prayed that she was okay.

So after everything was done with at the night club, Victor decided to go to the hospital to visit Detective Yuri and see if she was okay.

Here's were our story begins...

{Author's Note: Please let me know what you think of this before I write another chapter for this story. Please and Thank you.}


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Victor was at the hospital that Detective Yuri Katsuki at and he went to the reception desk to see if was able to see her.

"Excuse me, miss?" Victor said.

"Yes, sir?" The recepictionst said.

"I'm here to see Detective Katsuki." Victor said.

"Are you family?"

"No."

"Then I can't let you back to see her, sir."

Victor sighed and said, "Thank you."

Just then, Yuri's family came walking in and they saw Victor sitting there down in the dumps. They had heard that Yuri put herself in harms way for him. So Mari marched up to the receptionst and said pointing to Victor while speaking to the recepitionst, "Excuse me, but why isn't he back there with my sister?"

"Because he's not family." The woman anwsered.

"He's my sister's fiance." Mari lied.

The woman looked over to the man that the woman was pointing to and then said, "But he said that he wasn't family."

"He and my sister had been seeing each other secretly. We just found out that he was going to proposed to her." Mari lied again.

Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki were a little surprise that Mari had lied twice; but then they realized why she was and they decided to go with it.

"Please let our future son-in-law go see her." Hikoro said.

"Of course." The woman said, "Sir?"

Victor looked up and said, "Yes?"

"You can go see Detective Katsuki." The woman to Victor.

Victor nodded and the woman gave him Yuri's room number; so he walked to her hospital room and wondered if she would be awake. When he found it; he walked in.

~Detective Yuri's Hospital Room~

"Hi." Victor said.

"Hello, Victor." Yuri said.

"You knew who I was?" Victor questioned.

"Yes, but I figured that you didn't want anyone to know who you were." Yuri said, "I didn't think someone would pull a gun on you though."

"That surprised me as well and also what that young woman said." Victor said.

"About you resemebling a gentleman known as the 'Silver Prince'." Yuri said.

Victor nodded.

"I may be able to help you figure that out." Yuri said.

"Thank you for that." Victor said.

Yuri sighed.

"Are you okay, Yuri?" Victor asked curiously.

"Well, I will admit that I'm a fan of your's from your ice skating career to your writing career. I have to admit that this was an unusual way to meet you personally." Yuri said.

Suddenly, a nurse walked in and said, "Detective Katsuki, I'm just coming to check on you and then I'll leave you and your fiance alone again."

Victor and Yuri had a questioning look on their face because of what the nurse said.

"Well everything is good and sir if you wish to stay with her for the night; I'll let her parents know so can I have your name?" The nurse asked.

"Victor Nikiforov." Victor answered.

The nurse froze when she saw whose name that she was writing down that would be staying with Detective Katsuki.

"May I ask who told you that Victor and I was engaged?" Yuri asked.

"Your sister said that you two had been secretly dating and that Mr. Nikiforov was going to propose to you tonight." The nurse said.

"Okay, thank you." Yuri said.

The nurse left and shut the door.

"Well that explains a few things." Yuri said.

"What do you mean, Yuri?" Victor asked.

"I believe my sister lied to the recepitionst in order for you to come back here to my hospital room." Yuri said.

"Why would she do that?" Victor asked.

"I guess she knew that you might've want to see how I was." Yuri said.

"Yuri?"

"Yes, Victor?"

"Would you want play along with her lie, Yuri?" Victor smirked.

"What do you have in mind, Victor?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Well, I will admit that when I first met you that I did fall in love with you at first sight; but would you mind wearing this engagement ring because it was my mother's." Victor said.

"I would be honored to wear your mother's engagement ring, Victor." Yuri said.

Victor took Yuri's left hand in his hand and placed the ring on Yuri's ring finger on her left hand. Yuri decided to kiss Victor and then Yuri's family entered the room and they were shocked to see the two kissing. Both Victor and Yuri broke apart from a very passionate kiss; then Mari's eyes went wide with shock when she saw a ring on her little sister's finger.

"Did we miss something?" Toshiya asked.

"Well, Victor proposed." Yuri said smiling.

Victor smiled at Yuri while he was holding her hand.

"Congradualations." Hiroko said.

"Thank you." Victor and Yuri said.

"Little sis?" Mari said.

"Hmm." Yuri said.

"Congrads."Mari said.

Yuri and Victor both nodded.

After Yuri's family left the hospital; Yuri and Victor decided to get some sleep because they had a feeling that the nurse who had come into the room to check on Yuri had already spoken to several others about who she was engaged to. Which meant that there was going to be reporters at the hospital the next day asking them all sorts of questions; not to mention that Yuri would probably have to explain the whole thing to the Cheif of Police about her "engagement to Victor Nikiforov.

~The Next Day~

Victor woke before Yuri then went to go get a gift for her. After Victor returen with Yuri's gift that he decided to go back to sleep for a while. Then after a few hours, Victor and Yuri woke up from their sleep refreshed and was waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them when Yuri was going to be released from the hospital.

"Victor?" Yuri said.

"Yes, Yuri?" Victor answered.

"Do you recall a TV Show called Castle?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, it's about an author of a book who ends up working with a detective. Why?" Victor said.

"Well I think we are kind of in the same situation except that there are some major differences. If you get my meaning." Yuri said.

"That's true except there's one thing that's in common and that's where the detective is a fan of his books." Victor said.

"That's true." Yuri said blushing.

Victor and Yuri were still talking with each other while they waited on the doctor.

~Meanwhile at the Police Department of Hasetsu~

"PHICHIT! CHIRSTOPHE! MY OFFICE NOW!" The Chief of Police shouted.

Detectives Phichit and Christophe wondered what the cheif wanted with them; so they went to see what he had to say to them. They walked into the chief's offoce and saw that he was watching the news.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Christophe asked.

"Yes, did you two know that Detective Katsuki was engaged to Victor Nikiforov, the five time gold medalist and top knoch romantic novelist?" The cheif asked.

Christophe's and Phichit's jaw dropped in shock from that bit of information.

"Come on cheif, that's impossible." Phichit finally managed to say.

The chief just turned to the TV and turned up the volume a little bit.

 _~The News on The TV~_

 _"We're here at Hasetsu Memorial Hospital where Detective Yuri Katsuki was taken last night after a gunshot was fired at the Crimson Rose Night Club. But what's taken everyone by storm is that Detective Yuri Katsuki had been secretly dating Victor Nikiforov for two years and last night at the hospital, he managed to propose to her in her hospital room. However, it is surprising that Detective Katsuki had saved the life of her very own fiance who decided that he would propose to her at the night club unaware that she was working on the case._

 _How they had manage to keep their relationship between each other a secret from the press so long is a mystery in itself. We have now gotten word that Detective Katsuki is going to be released from the hospital this morning and Mr. Nikiforov will be taking her home._

 _This is MaryAnne Thomas for Hasetsu News singing off."_

 _~End~_

~Back at the Hospital~

Victor and Yuri were still in her hospital; now they were talking to the doctor who was actually shocked that Victor Nikiforov was engaged to Detective Katsuki. Then the doctor was done checking Yuri out to see if she able to leave the hospital and return home.

Finally, the doctor said, "Detective Katsuki, you are able to leave and congrads on your engagement."

"Thank you." Yuri and Victor said in unison.

"You're weclome." The doctor said to both of them as he left the room.

Victor walked over to the window and looked outside; he was shocked to see about 100 reporters or more. Apparently, Mari's lie was going to be the start of a their crazy life style which meant that him and Yuri would be constantly hounded by the press as to why they had kept their relationship a secret when they had just really met each other last night at the Crimson Rose Night Club and Yuri had protected him when some crazy woman drew a gun on him.

Yuri noticed that Victor was looking out the window and asked, "What's wrong, Victor?"

Victor turned to face Yuri and said, "There's bunch of reporters out there."

Yuri sighed and said, "There's a possible chance that Minako Okukawa visited with my parents this morning at Akatsuki Yutopia Hot Springs this morning or basically someone let it slip."

"Who's Minako Okukawa?" Victor asked curiously.

"My ballet teacher when I was younger because I thought I wanted to be an ice skater or dancer at first; but then I decided to be come a cop." Yuri said.

Victor nearly had a nosebleed as picture of Yuri popped up in his head in a sexy looking dancer's outfit or ice skater's outfit; the said, "That makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Yuri asked curiously at Victor.

"Um...well...I don't know how to say this...but you really sexy in anything because how you worked your body by dancing." Victor said.

Yuri blinked and then smirked as she realized that Victor had thought of something hentai like about her just then; although she had to admit that she hadn't meant for that type of image to pop up in Victor's head. She just smiled and said, "Victor, did you picture something hentai like with me?"

Victor blushed beet red which gave Yuri her answer.

"It's okay, Victor." Yuri said.

"Yuri, don't you wear a skirt?" Victor asked.

"Not really. So would you like to see me in a skirt, Victor?" Yuri asked.

Victor just nodded and handed her brand new outfit that had a skirt with it.

"When did you buy this?" Yuri questioned.

"While you were sleeping." Victor said.

"So you want me to wear this when we leave here?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, if that is okay with you." Victor said.

"Okay, sweetheart." Yuri said.

Victor watched as Yuri took the new shirt and skirt combo; then she went into the bathroom to change into the outfit that he had bought her. He wondered if she would wear skirts more often because he remembered that last night she had been wearing a beautiful top with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. While Yuri was in the bathroom changing; he decided to try the basic beginning for his new romantic series. He figured that he could make this new romantic series about him and Yuri but do it a little differently like the male character was the heir of a Russian Mafia leader and he fell in love with an undercover detective at first sight.

"Victor, how do I look?" Yuri asked she stepped out of the bathroon.

Victor turned in Yuri's direction and he saw Yuri wearing the outfit which consisted of a light blue dress blouse and a black skirt along with black high heels. He was actually stunned at how beautiful she looked and said, "Yuri, you look beautiful."

Yuri blush and said, "I'm so use to wearing dress pants and this is the first time I've ever wore a skirt."

Victor blinked in shock to learn that this was the first time that Yuri had woren a skirt and said, "You might need skirts more often as well as dresses."

Yuri looked at Victor and said, "So I'm guessing you have some what of a plot for your new romantic book series and that's why you're saying that I might need to wear skirts and dresses more often."

"Yes, because may be we could act out some of the scenes that I might want to write in the story or to help to me figure out what would be good in a scene for the book series." Victor said.

"Sounds good to me, but I'm only doing this for you, darling ." Yuri said.

"Thank you, honey." Victor said.

"Also in a way, it kind of feels like we both are undercover thanks to Mari's lie." Yuri said.

"Hmm...that sounds exciting." Victor said.

Yuri laughed and Victor laughed as well because they were enjoying there time together before they had to face the wolf pack of reporters that was outside of the hospital waiting for them. Also they were getting to know each other by talking to each other; so they are basically preparing themselves for the attack of questions that the wolf pack of reporters was going to ask them about their secret relationship as well as a sudden engagement to each other. Only Victor and Yuri knew the truth behind their engagement.

~Back at the Police Station~

"Chief, are you going to have some of us at the hospital?" Christophe asked curiously.

"You and Christophe along with Officers,Sara and Michele Crispino as well as a few other officers will go to the hospital as protectors for Detective Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov because we don't need another incedent like what happened at the Crimson Rose Night Club." The Chief said.

"YES, SIR!" Christophe and Phichit said.

"Dismissed!" The chief said.

So Christophe and Phichit went to go to the other officers that was going to the hospital with them in order to protect their fellow officer, Detective Yuri Katsuki along with the famous author and ice skater, Victor Nikiforov.

As they were walking to go get the rest of their team that is on guard duty for Yuri and Victor; they started talking.

"Chris, I kept help wondering when Yuri and Victor met each other." Phichit said.

"Phichit, I'm actually surprised that they had managed to keep their relationship out of the press as well as a secret this long." Christophe said.

"Not many people are able to do that, I guess." Phichit said.

"That's true." Christophe said.

They continued talking until they reached the other officers and then they all left for the Hasetsu Memorial Hospital at once in order to get there before Yuri and Victor decided to leave out of her hospital room and out into the mob of reporters.

~Back at Hasetsu Memorial Hospital~

Yuri and Victor were getting everything ready to leave as well as checking things out about the 'Silver Prince' and they were surprised by what they had found out so far; when there was a knock on the door. Victor went to see who it was and to his surprise, it was Yuri's two undercover partners as well as a few more officers. At the moment, Yuri came up beside him and was shocked to see Christophe and Phichit along with serval other officers.

"Um...guys, what's going on?" Yuri asked curiously.

"We are to be your's and Victor's bodyguards as you meet the press." Michele said.

"It's orders from the chief." Sara said before Yuri or Victor could say anything.

Victor and Yuri were actually surprised by this because they thought that was another reason they were here.

"Yuri, I know that you've been in the hospital since last night but why did you keep your relationship with Victor a secret?" Phichit asked curiously.

"For same reason that we are now having to face the press." Yuri stated.

"What was that?" Christophe asked curiously.

Victor sighed and said, "We didn't want our relationship out in the open because of what's now outside."

Sara was the first to say, "Basically, you and Yuri didn't want your relationship to go public because you two figured that it would put the stress on both of you because of your careers?"

"Exactly!" Yuri and Victor said in unison.

The group of officers waaited outside the room while Victor and Yuri got their things together.

~Meanwhile in Mascow, Russia~

In a two story house, a man and a woman had just sat down to eat dinner and watch the news. They were shocked to see the news report coming in about their son and an undercover detective that lived in Japan.

"Darling, it seems that our son as followed in your footsteps by falling in love with an undercover detective." The woman said.

"I am actually surprised by that, honey. However, I think it's time Victor knew the truth because there is a possiblilty that him and Detective Katsuki could be in danger." The man said.

"Do you think that some of your enemies of the past will come after them?" The woman asked curiously.

"Yes, but I have never shown the color of my eyes to anyone but you, Arina." The man said.

"Vaughn, in many ways, Victor is like you and in some ways like me. However, we should be happy that he finally found someone even if he kept her a secret from us." Arina said.

"Arina, Victor resembles me in hair color, body shape but in the eyes he has a mixture of me and you." Vaughn said.

"That's true, so why don't we give our son a call and tell him the truth as well as tell him that we will come and visit him and his bride." Arina said.

"Okay." Vaughn said.

So Vaughn started dailing Victor's cell phone number while Arina went upstairs to start packing their things so they could visit their son and his bride.

~Back with Victor and Yuri~

Victor and Yuri were getting ready to face the press when Victor's cellphone went off. Victor looked at his phone to see who was calling him; he paled when he saw that it was his father calling him.

Yuri noticed this and asked, "Victor, what's wrong?"

"It's my father." was all Victor could say.

"Well answer it." Yuri stated.

Victor answered his phone, "Hello, dad."

 _"Hello, son. Your mother and I saw you on the news this morning."_

"Dad, I know that this is sudden in all but I do love her." Victor said.

Yuri heard what Victor said to his father and she was smiling because Victor had said that he loved her; which she could tell some how that he truly meant it.

 _"Your mother and I will be coming to Japan to see you and your bride."_

"O-o-okay, dad but I'm staying in the resort that her family owns." Victor said.

 _"Victor, there is something that your mother and I need to tell you once we get there; so please understand that we kept this information from you and now we need to tell you and your bride about it."_

"Okay, dad." Victor said.

 _"Victor, your mother wishes to speak to you."_

"Okay." Victor said.

 _Vaughn handed the phone to his wife who was in their bedroom. Arina said, "Victor, I'm guessing that you and your bride have already figured out part of it; but your father and I will fill in the rest when we get there."_

"What do mean, mom?" Victor asked curiously.

 _"Well, I'll tell you this, never repeat the same thing as your father. As for what I mean is I was once an undercover detective for the Russian Police when I fell in love with your father. Considering your father was Russian Mafia Royalty and was known as the 'Silver Prince' but he only ever showed me the color of his eyes."_

Victor went into silence after hearing that and his phone to Yuri then passed out in shock.

Yuri had Victor's phone and said, "Hello."

 _"Where's Victor?"_

"He's in shock and passed out on the floor, Mrs. Nikiforov." Yuri said.

 _"Oh dear, his father did the same thing when I revealed that I was an undercover detective; but at that time, Victor's father was known as the 'Silver Prince' royalty of the Russian Mafia. I have no doubt that the two of you may have figured some of that out already."_

"I'm guessing that would mean that Victor has inheirted the title then." Yuri said.

 _"Yes."_

"So basically, we are kind of repeating what happened between the two of you?" Yuri questioned.

The conversation between Mrs. Nikiforov and Yuri continued until Victor came around from passing out from shock.

 _"In a way, yes but it was probably really different for you and our son."_

"Yes, it was really different for us but I wouldn't have it any other way." Yuri said.

 _"Also, Vaughn wants you and Victor to be careful because there is a possible chance that some of the Nikiforov's enemies could be lurking out there. Vaughn was very good friends with the Silos' which were of the Itlian Mafia."_

"There is a Mr. Silos that owns the Crimson Rose Night Club and he is Italian-Japanese descent." Yuri said.

 _"Then there is a possibilty that he knows then. I also can't for your and Victor's wedding along with getting some grandbabies. I know it probably sounds so sudden to talk about something like that."_

"A little bit, may be. Okay, so Victor and I will see you and your husband when you get here then because we are going to face the wolves well the press right now." Yuri said blushed.

 _"Okay, bye."_

"Bye." Yuri said hanging up then handed Victor his phone back still blushing.

Victor took his phone as she handed to him but he was still in shock just a little bit; but he looked at Yuri and her face was flushed with a bright red blush. He wondered what his mother said to Yuri to get her this flustered over something.

"Yuri?" Victor questioned.

"Hmm." Yuri said.

"What did my mother say to you?" Victor asked.

Yuri turned an even brighter red and stood on her tiptoes then whispered into Victor's ear what his mother had said to her. After hearing that, Victor became flustered as well but he was also surprised that his mother was suggesting grandchildren at a time like this when Yuri and he were about to face off with the press right now.

Victor and Yuri headed out of her hospital room with the guard of police officers and into the fire sort of speak. They walked outside and were hounded by questions from the press of several different countries. It took them until at least 3:30pm to finish answering the questions of the press and the police officers escorted them to back to Akatsuki Utopia Hot Springs Resort in order for them to get some rest.

~Inside Akatsuki Utopia~

Toshiya and Hiroko had gotten Yuri a new bed since her and Victor were now engaged; which meant that they would be sharing Yuri's bed room because they had decided make Yuri's room a little bit bigger. Since Yuri and Victor would now be sharing a room until they found a place of their own. Hiroko was already deciding how to plan Yuri's and Victor's wedding and couldn't help but wonder if they would want a wedding on the ice or not; So she was talking with Yuko about it.

Then a few minutes later, Yuri and Victor walked thru the door followed by the officers that were being their bodyguards.

"Hey sis? Hey Victor ?" Mari said.

"Sis, what's going on?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Besides, mom and dad enlarging your bed room as well as giving you a queen size bed so you and Victor can sleep together in the same room. Mom's already trying to plan your two's wedding." Mari said.

"Um...shouldn't Yuri and I worry about that?" Victor asked.

"Here in Japan, it's the bride's family that does all that." Mari said.

"What Victor is saying is that we just got engaged and we're not really sure when we want to get married right a way." Yuri stated.

The officers were in shock to learn that Yuri's family was already trying to plan Yuri's and Victor's wedding.

"Besides, my parents are planning on coming to Japan." Victor said suddenly.

Everyone froze with the exception of Yuri at this bit of information.

"Looks like we'll have to get another room ready." Mari said suddenly.

"We can't wait to meet Victor's parents." Toshiya said.

Both Victor and Yuri looked at each other because they really couldn't believe that Yuri's parents were taking Mari's lie seriously. However, they really hadn't excepted to share a bed with each other right now either. Suddenly, Makkichin pounced on both on Yuri and Victor licking their faces.

Everyone in the room started laughing at seeing the poodle so happy for his master and his master's soon to be wife.

"Come on fella and I'll get you some sticky buns." Mari said.

At the mention of sticky buns, the poodle got off of Yuri and Victor.

Victor and Yuri got up off the floor; they decided to go to their room that would be sharing for the remainder of Victor's stay in Japan. They went down the hallway and to the left then Yuri opened the door to her and Victor's room.

~Inside the Bedroom~

Victor and Yuri were surprised to see how well Yuri's parents had redone her bedroom for her and Victor plus there was even a dogbed for Makkichin in the room.

"Wow." was all Victor and Yuri could say at the moment.

"I agree." Yuri said.

So Yuri and Victor started putting their things away as well as Makkichin's things.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Yes, Victor?" Yuri said.

"Are you still wanting to try portray the two main characters of my new romantic series?" Victor asked with a mischievious smirk.

Yuri looked at Victor and saw in his eyes that he truly was in love with her; just as she was truly in love with him. She couldn't help but smile at him and said, "Most certainly because it's going to be fun and we will probably confuse everyone."

"That sounds exciting." Victor said grabbing Yuri's hand and pulling her close to him.

Yuri was actually surprised by that because she hadn't expected that Victor would bring her close to him like this and it was very romantic. She decided to surprise Victor by playing music from his eros routine in his junior year when she slipped out of his embrace for few seconds.

Victor was shocked to hear the music from his eros routine but what shocked him even more was when Yuri said, "Shall we dance, Victor?"

"Let's dance, my love." Victor said taking Yuri's hand in his.

Yuri and Victor were dancing down the hall and into the living room/lobby; everybody was shocked to see Yuri and Victor dancing and wondered why they were dancing. It wasn't until Mari heard the music coming from Yuri's and Victor's room that she realized why they were dancing because they were dancing to Victor's music for his skating routines.

"I didn't know that Detective Katsuki could dance like that." Christophe said.

"Neither did I and we work in the undercover department with her." Phichit said.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Hiroko said.

"Their love is a love that is unique." Toshiya said.

Suddenly, Yuko and her family along with Minako walked in and they were surpise to see Yuri and Victor dancing. They also saw some police officers as well and wondered why there were cops here at Akatsuki Utopia.

"What's going on?" Loop asked curiously.

"Yuri is engaged to Victor Nikiforov." Mari stated.

"WHAT?!" The Nishigoris shouted together in unison.

"When did they meet each other?" Minako asked curiously.

"We don't know but apparently Mari knew that Yuri was seeing him." Hiroko stated.

Mari couldn't believe that their parents making her responsible for her lie to the hospital receptionist but then again she really couldn't blame them.

"It's so romantic." Axel said suddenly.

"What's romantic, Axel?" Yuko asked.

"A secret romance between an novelist/ ice skater and a detective. I have to admit that it's almost like that TV Series called Castle except for the secret relationship and the novelist happened to be an ice skater first then a novelist who fell in love with a detective." Axel replied to her mother.

Everyone heard the music change to Victor's last routine he did as an ice skater before he became a novelist and they were shocked that Yuri and Victor preformed it without skates as well as a duet. They watched Victor's and Yuri's movements to the music and they were amazed at how well they were doing that. Christophe, Phichit and the other officers were amazed at how well Victor and Yuri were in sync with each other; which made them wonder if they had met some where where dancing was invovled.

When Yuri and Victor were done dancing to a few music pieces that Victor had used in his ice skating routines; everyone in the room were clapping and cheering.

Yuri was blushing and Victor was actually speechless at how well that their dancing was together.

"Victor?"

"What is it, Yuri?"

"Don't you think think that we should get everything ready for when your parents arrive because this is really gonig to be interesting." Yuri said.

"I guess so plus we will have to find a place of our own." Victor said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in shock.

Yuri and Victor realized that they needed to explain; so they started telling them everything including what had just found out recently from Victor's parents while they were gettin ready to leave the hospital over Victor's cellphone. By the time, Victor and Yuri finished everyone telling them about the call; everyone was in complete shock by the information.

"Well I guess since we are the most trusted officers in the undercover department we'll help because Detective Katsuki is our friend which means that you are our friend, Victor as well." Chris said.

"Chris is right and this will be like a huge undercover job." Phichit said.

"Also Victor is going to be family which means that we have to be careful who we talk to because we don't know who is the enemy of the Nikiforovs from the Russian Mafia." Mari said.

"That's so true." Michele and Sara said in unison.

"Yuri? Victor?" Phichit said.

"Yes?" Both Yuri and Victor said.

"We'll have to inform the chief about this." Phichit said.

Both Yuri and Victor nodded in agreement that they should do just that as well as to tell the chief that this was going to be the biggest undercover job of the century that they were going to be on due to the fact that someone was trying to start or trying to finish a job that didn't get done when it was suppose to be done.

"Kyra." Yuri stated suddenly.

"You mean the girl that was talking to you and Victor?" Phichit questioned.

"Yes, she was the one who said that Victor resembled 'The Silver Prince' in the first place before Victor and I found out that he inherited that title from his father because his father was in fact the leader of the Russian Mafia at that time and the undercover detective at that time was Victor's mother." Yuri said.

Everyone was shocked by this bit of information.

"So basically, 'The Silver Prince' of the Russian Mafia fell in love with an undercover cop well detective." Sara said.

Both Yuri and Victor nodded.

"Which means that his son is following in his footsteps but in a different way." Chris said.

Yuri blushed and Victor was stunned.

The officers as well as Yuri's family laughed at their reaction.

However, Yuri and Victor suddenly smirked looking at each other as if they were up to something.

"I'm starting to wonder what they are up to." Michele said.

"Who knows." JJ said.

"JJ and Chris, get Kyra and take to the station down town. Victor and I will see you there along with Mr. Silos." Yuri said suddenly narrowing her eyes at them.

JJ and Chris gulped but did as Yuri said but they couldn't help wondering what Yuri and Yuri were up to. Some of the officers decided to go with Chris and JJ while the others stayed with Yuri's family.

"I wonder what Yuri is up to?" Phichit asked curiously.

"I'm taking a wild guess but I think Yuri is going to have Victor dress like his father and go down to the station along with Mr. Silos. However, I don't know exactly what Mr. Silos has to do with this exactly." Sara said.

~Victor and Yuri at the mall~

Victor and Yuri parked in the parking lot before Victor got out of the car; he decided to put a pair of sunglasses on and told Yuri to do the same in which she did as Victor asked. Both Victor and Yuri exited the car after they changed their outfits in order not to be recognized by anyone in the mall. Victor decided to put a silver fendora hat on that had a black strip on it which Yuri thought was very fitting for Victor.

"Shall we go inside, darling?" Victor said in a Russian accent.

"Da, my love." Yuri said smiling.

Victor and Yuri walked inside the mall; they were going to head to one of the stores that was very expensive which had all sorts of suits from verious fashion designers in it. They found the store that they were looking for and went inside. When they went inside the store; they were surprised to see some of the Japanese Mafia/ Yazaku members in here.

"May I help you?" The Sales Clerk asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for the perfect silver suit." Victor said.

"Okay and may I ask who you are?" The Sales Clerk asked curiously.

"My father held the title of 'The Silver Prince' and now the title has been passed down to me." Victor smirked.

The Sales Clerk went pale and said, "Follow me, sir."

One of the male customers grabbed Yuri and said, " Hey pretty thing, why don't you come with me."

Yuri was fighting with the guy then out of no where; Victor pulled out a silver tipped gun and pointed at the guy and said, "Let go of my girl or I'll put a bullet in your head."

The guy laughed at Victor.

"You are greatly out numbered, sir." A guy said.

"You obiviously don't know who you are messing with." Victor said harshly in character.

The Sales Clerk was terrified that she called the cops and hoped things can be settled without any trouble. (Luckily it was some officers that knew what was going on because they came from the Police Station whiched Yuri worked at.) The Police officers arrived on the scene and were surprised that see a silver gun pointed at the guy that held Detective Katsuki.

"I heard that you were in Japan, Silver Prince." The officer said pulling his gun out pointed it at Victor.

"I'm just merely threating him, officer because no one touches my girl plus I'm here on business for my father." Victor said which was parshly the truth.

"I see." Another officer said.

"As a matter of fact, I was just coming in here to buy a new suit as well as one for my girl when this guy grabbed my girl." Victor said.

The rest of the customers were in shock that this guy was the son of the Russian Mafia's own 'Silver Prince' and they had thought that the Russia mafia had disbanded several years ago.

"What exactly are you doing here, sir." Another officer asked curiously.

"I told you that I'm here on business for my father and that business pertains to a tratior of my family." Victor said not taking away the gun from the guy's head.

Suddenly, they heard the guy scream out in pain as high heel went straight into the guy's groin. Victor put the gun away asnd said, "I almost forgot that my was dangerous in heels."

The officers decided to take Victor and Yuri to the station after he paid for his and Yuri's suits as well as a few other items. Then the officers escorted them to their car then to the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

 _Last Time:_

 _The Sales Clerk was terrified that she called the cops and hoped things can be settled without any trouble. (Luckily it was some officers that knew what was going on because they came from the Police Station whiched Yuri worked at.) The Police officers arrived on the scene and were surprised that see a silver gun pointed at the guy that held Detective Katsuki._

 _"I heard that you were in Japan, Silver Prince." The officer said pulling his gun out pointed it at Victor._

 _"I'm just merely threating him, officer because no one touches my girl plus I'm here on business for my father." Victor said which was parshly the truth._

 _"I see." Another officer said._

 _"As a matter of fact, I was just coming in here to buy a new suit as well as one for my girl when this guy grabbed my girl." Victor said._

 _The rest of the customers were in shock that this guy was the son of the Russian Mafia's own 'Silver Prince' and they had thought that the Russia mafia had disbanded several years ago._

 _"What exactly are you doing here, sir." Another officer asked curiously._

 _"I told you that I'm here on business for my father and that business pertains to a tratior of my family." Victor said not taking away the gun from the guy's head._

 _Suddenly, they heard the guy scream out in pain as high heel went straight into the guy's groin. Victor put the gun away asnd said, "I almost forgot that my was dangerous in heels."_

 _The officers decided to take Victor and Yuri to the station after he paid for his and Yuri's suits as well as a few other items. Then the officers escorted them to their car then to the police station._

On their way to the station, Victor and Yuri were quietly talking to each other about what they were doing. When they got to the station, Christophe was waiting for them and he was amazed at how good Victor and Yuri looked together.

"Um...before you two go in; we just got some new rookies and they have no idea that this is an undercover operation sort of speak." Christophe said quietly to Yuri and Victor.

Both Victor and Yuri nodded in understanding.

They went inside and were surprised to see a bunch of rookies running around.

"Detective Katsuki?" A male voice said.

Yuri turned to see the police chief walking towards her and Victor.

"Yes, Chief?" Yuri said.

"Today is you're day off."

"I know Chief but I was just enjoying it with him." Yuri said pointing to Victor a.k.a The Silver Prince.

Since everyone in the police station knew what was going on with the exception of the rookies; their eyes went wide with shock.

"Who are you, young sir?" The chief asked.

"I'm son of the former Silver Prince of the Russian Mafia and I have inheirted the title 'The Silver Prince' from my father. However, I'm on business for my father because someone has betrayed my family and not only that Ms. Katsuki has gotten invovled at my request. I know that it sound strange that I had asked an undercover cop for help but I do love her which means that I'll protect her no matter what." Victor said to the chief.

"I see. So follow me." The chief said.

Yuri realized that word had gotten to him that Victor had pulled a gun on a Yakuza member. So they followed the chief to the interragation room where they had Mr. Silos and Kyra. They went into the room that where they wouldn't be seen by those that were being interagated. So they watched as Phichit talked with Mr. Silos and Kyra as well as hear what they were saying. As they heard the conversations; Victor was actually surprised by what he was learning and then he looked at Yuri.

Yuri knew what Victor was asking with his eyes even though he was wearing sunglasses. So she walked out that room and went into the interragation room.

~In the Inerragation room~

Yuri entered the room in which Krya was in while Victor was watching as well as listening behind the glass.

"Yasmine, are you okay?" Kyra asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Kyra but a little sore." Yuri said.

"I would be too if I had put myself in harms way." Kyra said.

"I know that it may seem crazy but the man's life I saved is the son of 'The Silver Prince' of the royal Russian Mafia." Yuri said.

"Oh godds, Yasmine are you crazy?" Kyra asked.

"No, because you can't judge a person by how they were raised or who their parents were." Yuri said.

"Yasmine, you're in love with him?" Kyra questioned.

Yuri sighed and didn't say anything because she wasn't really sure if she could tell Kyra that she was an undercover detective.

Victor was feeling a little bit un easy all of a sudden that his hand was going for side arm that was hidden in his suit jacket. Both the chief and Sara noticed this and wondered how Victor actually knew how to handle a gun. Victor came into the room and got in front of Yuri all of the sudden then said in Russian, "Don't you dare harm my princess."

Yuri was surprised to see that Victor holding a gun again only this time it was a real gun. Victor was protecting her from Kyra then it hit Yuri; as she realized that Kyra was responsible for the attack on Victor. Which could only mean that Krya's family was one of former families that was in the Russian Mafia that betrayed Victor's family.

Yuri started speaking Russian to Victor in order to to calm him down while Kyra was cringing in fear of Victor. Victor listened to Yuri at what she was saying then he lowered his gun then looked at Phichit and said, "I'm sure you can find her a comfortable place for her in prison."

Phichit was kind of stunned that the Silver Prince had decided to let them deal with Kyra.

Meanwhile, behind the glass Christophe said, "I guess what Yuri said about the family in the Russian Mafia that was considered royalty was right. The Silver Prince's family always turned some of the members that betrayed them over to the police while protecting their loved one as well as the civilians."

They continued to listen to the conversation.

~Back in the room with Victor, Yuri and Phichit plus a few others~

Kyra was taken to jail by Officer, Sara and Michele. After they left with Krya; Phichit turned to Yuri and said, "Yuri, I didn't know that you could speak Russian."

Yuri laughed and said, "Before I went into the Police Academy; I went to college and studied forigen language because I figured there may be a time when I would really need it."

"Yuri, how exactly did you become engaged to hIm?" Phichit asked curiously.

Yuri looked at Victor and Victor looked at Yuri then they said in unison, "Mari."

"Huh?" Phichit said.

So Victor and Yuri told Phichit the entire story from the beginning. When they had finished the story everyone that was in that room along with those that were behind the glass were in complete shock.

"Well, that is shocking." Phichit said coming out of his shock.

Yuri rolled her eyes and Victor laughed at that.

"I guess we should be heading back to Utopia and get everything ready when your parents arrive." Yuri said.

"Of course, princess." Victor answered.

Victor and Yuri noticed that Phichit's jaw dropped in shock. Then Victor and Yuri looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Yuri, are you saying that Victor's parents are coming to Japan?" Phichit questioned.

"Yes, they are coming, Phichit." Yuri said.

"Which means..." Phichit trailed off.

"Which means that Victor's father, the orginal Silver Prince and his wife are coming to Japan." Yuri said calmly as she waltzed by Victor flirtatiously.

Victor had tilted his head a little and cocked an eyebrow which gave a sly look on his face as Yuri waltzed passed him.

Christophe's jaw dropped in shock at how flirtatious Yuri could be since no one had ever seen be that way even if she was undercover; but he was even more surprised by the look on Victor's face which was a very unique sly look. Then what Victor did next, shocked everyone including Mr. Silos since he was the one that hired Yuri's undercover team.

"Princess, aren't you forgetting something?" Victor questioned slyly.

Yuri waltzed right back to Victor and said, "Silver Prince or not, you are always slick and that will never change; my Prince."

Victor was a little bit surprised by what Yuri said then she surprised him with a passionate kiss. He could feel all her emotions as well as her feelings in that kiss and he returned it with a passion letting Yuri know that he felt the same way.

The police chief and others were completely shocked that Detective Katsuki had just literaly kissed Victor Nikiforov which was the son of the original Silver Prince as well as a talented ice skater and novelist.

Victor broke the kiss and said with a sly tone in his voice, "Yuri, you'll have to fill in the life-style of the Russian Mafia since we will have to be undercover for this entire situation."

"Of course, darling." Yuri said walking out of the room and heading to her office.

"If I didn't know any better, Yuri is actually flirting with you." Phichit said stunned by Yuri's

flirtatious behavior.

Victor was quiet.

"In fact, Phichit, I think this is the first time that she has ever flirted with any guy because she

kept the rest of the guys at bay." Christophe said.

"Huh?" was all Victor could say confused by what Christophe said.

"Well, Victor to tell you the truth; you're the only guy that has gotten Yuri to be flirtatious with them when almost every guy has tried to get Yuri's attention." Phichit said.

Victor was shocked by this information; but he couldn't help and smile to himself because he was the only guy that Yuri had flirted with.

~Yuri's Office~

Yuri had made it to her office and decided to go in her closet that was in her office where she kept her undercover gear. She wondered what Victor would think about her sparkling blue dress with a unique silver design on it with the high heels to match; she also figured that this would complent his silver suit that he had bought. So she got ready for her little surprise for Victor because Mari had called her just before she had entered her office and told her that their parents were moving her and Victor's things into their house that their parents had bought for her and Victor.

She wondered what else was going to surprise her as well as Victor today. Besides, Victor and her were dealing with a lot since Mari had told her lie about her and Victor being engaged; however, she was amazed that Victor was actually liking the idea of them being engaged that he was actually letting the Silver Prince personality take over a little in order to protect her from harm.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her office door and said, "Come in."

Victor opened the door and walked in then shut the door behind him and asked, "Darling, are you..." he couldn't even finish his sentence because he was stunned by Yuri's beauty in the blue and silver dress with matching heels.

"Ready? Is the word that I believe you are looking for and yes, I am ready." Yuri said.

"You seem happy, love?" Victor questioned.

"I'm actually surprised really because my sister informed me that our parents bought us a house and all of our things are being moved in as we speak." Yuri answered.

Victor was shocked to learn this.

"Victor, I think that some of the people that I work with will have to go undercover as bodyguards of the heir of the Russian Mafia if you understand where I'm going with this." Yuri said.

Victor shook his head and said, "I agree with you, my princess because no doubt I think I've acted like a true Russian Mafia heir."

Yuri smiled at Victor and caressed his cheek then said, "Victor, I think that part of you came out in you when you had the urge to protect me. I will admit that it did surprise me but I also think that you were worried for my safety."

Victor leaned into Yuri's caress smiling then he gently grabbed her hand that was caressing his face and said, "Yuri, you are my world and I will protect you because I love you with all my heart from first sight."

Yuri's eyes started filling with tears at hearing Victor's words and said, "I love you too, Victor with all my heart from first sight."

"Yuri, are you crying?" Victor questioned.

"I'm just so happy, Victor because you love me for me being me and I love you for you being you even if you are the heir to the Russian Mafia Royal Family, the Nikiforovs." Yuri said.

"Thank you, Yuri for loving me for who I am."

"You're welcome, Victor. I also want to thank you for loving me for who I am as well Victor."

"You're welcome, Yuri."

Yuri looked at Victor and saw that he removed his sunglasses finally. She was now looking into his silver blue eyes and he was looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They were stared at each other for a few minutes when Victor decided kiss Yuri with a passion that made Yuri go weak in the knees that she was feeling faint; Victor sensed this and picked her bridal-style but continued the kiss then after a few minutes he broke the kiss.

"That's some kiss, my prince." Yuri said breathlessly.

"Anything for my princess." Victor said.

Yuri and Victor couldn't help but laugh.

At that moment, Christophe and Phichit walked into Yuri's office; they were shocked to see Yuri and Victor laughing as well as that Victor was holding Yuri bridal-style.

"Chris, did we miss something?" Phichit questioned.

"I don't know if we did or not, but it's nice to see how happy Yuri looks with him." Christophe said.

Both Yuri and Victor turned to see Christophe and Phichit standing there staring at them. Victor put Yuri down and then they smirked when they realized that they were going to use Christophe and Phichit as a part of their bodyguards to pull this off.

"I'm so glad that you two volunteered to be the head guard of the Sillver Prince." Yuri said to them.

"Huh?" Christophe and Phichit said unison.

"You heard me, you two." Yuri said.

"Welcome to the Russian Mafia." Victor said smirking.

Yuri threw a Russian Mafia uniform to Christophe and Phichit then said, " Put them on because myself and Victor trust you two. Plus this is a real undercover job because half the Yakuza will be knocking on our door since Victor decided to pull a gun on one of men of Seung Gil Lee which he did to protect me."

Christophe cocked an eyebrow at that but did as he was told and the same went for Phichit.

"I'm pretty sure when you two get engaged, you'll understand." Victor said.

Both Christophe and Phichit blushed.

Yuri saw the blush crossing Christophe's and Phichit's faces and said, "My prince, they are lovers; the only difference is it took them two years to admit that they loved each other."

"I see, my princess." Victor said smiling.

Phichit and Christophe blushed again.

Then Yuri relayed a message to the chief of police telling him what was going on. After they told the chief what was going on then Yuri and Victor left to go to their new home.

~Later that Evening~

Vaughn and his wife, Aria arrived in Hasetsu, Japan because they used one of those really fast jet planes to get there. Vaughn called Victor to get the address at where they would be staying; he began writing down the address as Victor told it to him. They were standing outside of the airport when a silver blue looking rolls-royce pulls up in front of them.

"Excuse me, but might you be Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn Nikiforov?" A gentleman asked.

"Yes." Vaughn said.

"Then allow me to put your things in the trunk." The gentleman said.

They watched as the gentleman put their things in the trunk of silver blue rolls-royce then gentleman opened the door for them to get into the rolls-royce. Vaughn and Aria got into the rolls-royce; they were pretty much amazed at how fancy this car was on the inside.

Vaughn saw that the driver was the gentleman that had put their things in the trunk and asked curiously, "Driver, where are you taking us?"

"To your son's house here in Hasetsu, Japan and his lady is with him." The driver answered.

"Okay, thank you." Vaughn said.

"You're welcome, sir." The driver said.

"What is your name?" Aria asked the driver curiously.

"It's Michele, ma'am." The driver answered.

"Well Michele, my husband and I know that half the people that are with our son and his lady are undercover cops; so don't worry because we may know what is going on." Aria said.

Michele gulped and hoped that Yuri wouldn't get pissed off that Victor's parents knew about their undercover operation sort of speak.

Vaughn noticed this and said, "My wife was once an undercover cop so she can tell when things are for an undercover operation."

"Don't worry, because we know exactly what is going on so far; but I have a feeling that Victor has done something unexpected." Aria said to Michele.

Michele was relieved in a way and decided to fill Victor's parents in on what was going on; as well as that the situation had become a complete undercover operation now because the notorious Yakuza boss, Seung Gil Lee was invovled.

Both of Victor's parents were shocked to hear this because Seung Gil Lee was the one who wanted to destory the reputation of the Nikiforovs that were considered Russian Mafia royalty. They knew that Seung Gil Lee was a very young Yakuza boss that took over for his father sometime after Victor had retired from ice skating and before Victor became a famous author plus it was also before Victor knew the truth about his father's and his mother's past.

Finally, they arrived at the address that Victor had given them and they were amazed at how huge the house/manor was. They also saw that there were a bunch of people on the grounds which was really not unusual because Vaughn and Aria remebered that they had a lot of people on the grounds at their home when they had been dating as well as when they had gotten married and when Victor was born.

"ALERT THE SILVER PRINCE THAT HIS PARENTS ARE HERE!" A man shouted.

"YES, SIR!" Another man shouted.

Meanwhile, inside the house/manor; Victor and Yuri were getting ready when a there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Yes?" Victor said.

"Sir, your parents are here." A man said.

"Thak you, we'll be right there." Victor said.

"Okay." The man said.

~ A few minutes later~

Vaughn and Aria saw people lined on the grand staircase and wondered what exactly was going on. Then they looked at the top of the grand staircase and their son along with a young woman descending down the grand staircase as they descended down the grand staircase; Vaughn and his wife noticed as Victor and his stepped on each stair each person bowed at the waist or curstied when they stepped on each step.

They were amazed that these people respected thier son and his woman enough to treat them like royalty; but they recalled what Michele had told them about the whole thing was now becoming a full undercover job and Victor was willing to help in any way plus he had also told them that Detective Yuri Katsuki was helping out Victor with his new romantic novel series. As well as that Victor had started acting like the heir of the Nikiforov Russian Mafia family and that Yuri was helping him along the way.

Finally, Victor and Yuri reached the bottom of the grand staircase then they walked over to his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Victor questioned.

Aria had tears in her eyes as she recalled how her and Vaughn looked like coming down stairs together in their home in Russia when they were truly in love with each other. She could tell that Victor and Yuri truly loved each other.

Vaughn noticed the tears in Aria's eyes and said, " Victor, we are very proud of you as well as the man that you have become. Not to mention, that we are happy to welcome Detective Yuri Katsuki to the family even though the Russian Mafia no longer exist."

Victor smiled that his parents approved of Yuri like her family had approved of him.

Like Victor had been stunned that Yuri's parents had went ahead and accepted him into the family from Mari's lie; Yuri was now wearing the same expression because it had shocked her.

The undercover cops that were acting as Russian Mafia members as well as body guards of Victor and Yuri were in shock mostly because standing with Yuri and Victor was the real Silver Prince and his wife which happened to be Victor's parents.

"From what I understand so far, is that the bride's family pays for everything for the wedding?" Aria questioned.

"Yes." Victor answered.

"We don't want to put a lot of burden of the wedding on Yuri's family; so we will help out as well." Vaughn said.

"Thank you." Yuri said.

"You're welcome, Yuri and Victor." Aria said.

Christophe cleared his throat and said, "Sir, Seung Gil Lee is here."

"Thank you, Chris." Victor said.

"We will stand with you two." Vaughn said.

Victor and Yuri nodded while an undercover cop working as a servant took Victor's parents things to their room.

So Victor's parents followed Victor and Yuri to the living room to meet Seung Gil Lee. When they entered the living room; Seung Gil Lee was standing with the man that had attacked Yuri when they had walk in.

"Mr. Lee?" Victor questioned.

"Mr. Prince, Micheal has something to say to your girl." Seung said.

Micheal looked at the young woman standing next to Victor and said, "Miss, I'm sorry for attacking you."

Yuri looked at Micheal and said, "I don't think I believe you."

When Yuri said that Victor knew that her detective skills had kicked in which meant that there something that Yuri didn't trust. He was still learning things about Yuri and he was falling in love with her even more.

Victor decided to say something, "Mr. Lee, 'Silver Prince' is a title that I inheirted from my father; however, times have changed since the down fall of the Russian Mafia. But there is times when one must protect what they care about the most."

Seung and Micheal looked at each other for moment then Seung said, "What exactly do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I **WILL** protect my girl at all cost as well as her family and friends. So basically what I'm saying is that if any of your men attack my girl, her family and her friends then you are attacking me as well." Victor said.

Vaughn and Aria were in complete shock that their son had said exactly what Vaughn had said to someone who did the same thing to Aria a long time ago.

"I see, Mr. Prince." Seung said.

With that Seung Gil Lee and his men left .

Finally, Aria said, "Victor, what was that all about?"

Victor sighed and answered his mother, "I know that I've only known Yuri for a few days but some how I've picked up on when her detective skills start to kick in."

Yuri was actually shocked that Victor noticed that when Micheal had apologized to her and didn't really mean it.

"If I'm understanding this correctly; you could tell when Yuri's detective instincts kicked in?" Phichit questioned.

Victor nodded.

Yuri suddenly spoke in Russian, "Victor, ya deystvitel'no porazhen. YA lyublyu tebya, i nichego ne izmenit."

Victor blinked when Yuri spoke Russian to him for the first time and then asked curiously, "Yuri, kogda vy izuchali russkiy yazyk?"

Yuri answered, "Eto byl pervyy yazyk, kotoryy ya izuchil v kolledzhe."

Victor was smiling and said in Japanese, "Onaji, watashi no ai."

Yuri answered, "Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu, bikuta."

Vaughn as well as Aria realized what Victor and Yuri were doing; which was having a private conversation between each other because he and Aria would do the same thing when they didn't anyone to know what they were talking about.

Christophe and Phichit were blushing as they sort of made a conclusion of what Victor and Yuri were saying some what.

Victor and Yuri were still talking to each other with the Japanese and Russian language; so the others left Victor and Yuri alone in the living room.

Suddenly they heard, Victor yell, "YURI, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

"VICTOR, THERE IS A POSSIBLE CHANCE THAT THEY KNOW!" Yuri shouted.

Everyone rushed back into the room because they were confused as to what was going on. They watched as Victor sighed and asked, "Yuri, are you sure that this is the only way?"

"Yes, Victor. It's the only way and I also trust you." Yuri said.

Finally, Phichit asked out of curiousity, "What are you two discussing?"

Even Victor's parents were curious as well as to what was going on and so was the chief of the Japanese Police Force.

"Yuri wants to make it look like the undercover job went wrong because she thinks that Seung Gil Lee and Micheal knows who she really is." Victor said.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock.

"Son?" Vaughn said.

Victor looked at his father and said, "Yes, father?"

"What is Detective Katsuki suggesting?" Vaughn questioned.

"She is suggesting that I find out that she's an undercover cop and that I deal with her in my own way in order to be convencing for Seung Gil Lee." Victor said.

"So what's the problem?" Christophe asked suddenly.

Yuri nodded to Victor to tell him continue.

"Yuri has suggested that she and I make a deal in which I ask her to become my sexual partner in return that I don't reveal the undercover operation to Seung Gil Lee." Victor said.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock that Yuri had suggested such a thing.

"Well, you two are really engaged to each other so it shouldn't matter." Sara said.

"Sara, Yuri thinks that Seung and Micheal know about this is an undercover operation that's why she's suggestioning this." Victor said.

Aria realized what Yuri was doing because her and Vaughn had to the same thing at one point; but Vaughn already had a feeling that she was an undercover cop and wanted to protect her at all costs. Aria turned to her husband and Vaughn noticed that look in Aria's eyes which meant that she knew what was going on.

"Victor?" Vaughn said.

"Yes, father?" Victor said.

"You and Yuri will have to do this because your mother and I were in the same situation once." Vaughn said.

Victor, Yuri and the others were shocked to hear this. So Vaughn and Aria shared their story of being in the same situation as Victor and Yuri are in now. When Vaughn and Aria were done telling the story of their situation was similar to the one that Victor and Yuri were now in; everyone was completely shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

{Author's note: I started writing this chapter while watching Yuri on Ice! Anime that I had bought at Walmart on Blue-ray and DVD combo on March 2nd 2018.}

It had been three days since Seung Gil Lee had visited Victor Nikiforov as 'The Silver Prince' and undercover cop, Yuri Katsuki still under the guise as Yasmine Grant. Victor and Yuri were still figuring out how they were gonig to pull off the stunt that Yuri come with; they were going to set up one of the rookie's phones to contact Yuri's cell phone as if they had butt-dialed her phone when Seung Gil Lee visits them again.

"Yuri, this is your ideal." Victor said.

"I know, Victor but how do you plan to deal with me?" Yuri asked curiously.

"I can think of a way, my hime which considers some sexual contact if you don't mind." Victor said seductively.

Yuri blushed considering that she was still a virgin and then returned the seductive tone by saying, "As you wish, my silver prince."

Victor gulped because he hadn't expected her to answer like that.

"I'll say again, Detective Yuri Katsuki has never acted like this before and she seems to only do it around Victor." Christophe said.

"So what is exactly going to happen?" Phichit asked.

"Simple, Yuri's cover will be exposed and then she'll revert to becoming the new Silver Prince's girl which will cause her co-workers to be in shock." Vaughn said.

"I'll help her with everything for the transformation." Arina said smiling.

Christophe and Phichit were shocked that Victor's parents were willing to help out on this undercover operation as much as possible. Considering that they themselves had been in a similar situation before.

"Vaughn, do you call your wife, Arina or Aria?" JJ asked.

"Both actually." Vaughn said.

"What exactly do you know about Seung Gil Lee?" Vaughn asked.

"Only that he took over the Lee group of the Yakuza after his grandfather on his mother's side." Christophe said.

"To be honest, we have tried everything to get him in the past. Until we heard that he was wanting to put hit out on the owner of the Crimson Rose Jewel Night Club and his name is Kaemon Silos; he's half Italian and half Japanse and a former Yakuza member. Unexpectedly, that's when your son walked in and Yuri protected him." Phichit said.

"Not to mention, they suddenly got engaged to each other. Plus this is the only time that we've seen Yuri flirt with anyone." JJ said.

"Also, I think that Yuri and Victor were meant to be because I think that they fell in love at first sight." Sara said.

Vaughn and Arina listened to Yuri's fellow undercover cops who dressed as Russian Mafia members

Meanwhile, Victor and Yuri snuck off to the ice rink for a moment to relieve some stress for the upcoming visit with Seung Gil Lee. Victor decided to skate to his eros music from the juniors; he moved out onto the ice and started skating to the music of eros.

Yuri was putting on her skates when she heard Victor's eros music and she could only smile because she had planned to shock her beloved silver prince.

Victor was mid-way thru eros routine when he realized that someone was skating with him and he was surprised to see that it was Yuri. He was surprised to see that she was skating like a female eros then he remembered in the hospital that she had told him that she could skate some of his programs because she was a fan and found relaxing to skate his programs after a hards day at work; which he found amusing as well as beautiful.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said.

"Skate with me like paired skaters." Victor said.

Yuri blushed and said, "Sure, my prince."

Victor and Yuri picked his 'Stay Close To Me' program to skate together. Victor started it off then half way thru Yuri joined him. They continued skating with each other after they were done with the 'Stay Close To Me' program. They skated to many different songs with different routines as well as coming up with some romantic routines.

Christophe and Phichit were looking for Victor and Yuri on Vaughn's orders because they still needed to go over their plan a couple more times or the the undercover operation was going go up in smoke sort of speak. So they decided to go look at the Ice Castle Skating rink because Phichit and Christophe knew that Yuri loved to ice skate to think as well as to relieve stress.

When they reached Ice Castle to see if Yuri was there; they were surprised to see the Nishigori family looking at thrink. They were surprised to see that Yuri and Victor were skating together without a care in the world.

"It's amazing to see Yuri skating with Victor Nikiforov." Yuko said.

"I'm surprise if they don't end up having a wedding on the ice." Takeshi said.

"They look like they're in their own little world." Axel said recording them.

"It's almost as if they were in a pair skating competetion and they were the gold medalists." Lutz said.

"They look like husband and wife out there." Loop stated.

Phichit and Christophe cleared their throat to let them know that they were.

The Nishigoris looked in the direction and saw that it was Phichit and Christophe.

Victor and Yuri turned at that moment to see Christophe and Phichit; they realized that it was time for them to return to their house that was like a manor sort of speak.

Victor spoke to Yuko, "Mrs. Nishigori, please understand that I'm helping Yuri out with a case of sorts; so we are undercover."

"Yuko, Victor is helping us nab Seung Gil Lee by becoming the Silver Prince." Yuri said.

The Nishigoris were shocked to hear this; then in walked walked Victor's parents who were surprised when Axel suddenly showed the the video recording of Victor and Yuri skating together.

"Victor, we know that you still love skating and we support you in whatever you do. That includes if you're taking on the title of 'Silver Prince' in order to help your fiance in an undercover operation." Vaughn said.

"Your father's right, Victor because we are willing to help as well since your father is the original 'Silver Prince' and I'm the original 'Silver Princess' plus those titles have passed on to you and Detective Katsuki," Arina said.

"We also know that the undercover unit that is working with Detective Katsuki is her unit." Vaughn said.

"Mom? Dad? You understand that Yuri's family and friends can't be involved." Victor stated.

"Yuri?" Yuko questioned.

Yuri knew that look and simply said, "We are going after the big fish himself and Victor is becoming the heir of the Russian Mafia to help us."

Their eyes went wide with shock to learn this which meant that this was a big undercover operation.

Arina and Vaughn decided to explain to everyone what exactly was going because Yuri's family and friends deserved to know everything; so once everyone was at the rink then they explained everything and after they explained everything it was very quiet for a moment.

"We understand that this undercover job is going to be difficult; so we will act like Victor is the Silver Prince as well." Minako said.

Everyone was in agreement to make this major undercover operation work for Yuri and her unit along with the Nikiforovs.

Yuri and Victor plus Victor's parents along with Christophe and Phichit were shocked to hear that they were willing to help as well. Which everyone knew this undercover operation was very important and knew that Yuri's and Victor's roles were very important. So Victor and Yuri returned to their house to prepare for the next visit from Seung Gil Lee.

~2 weeks later~

Seung Gil Lee along with Micheal visited the manor once again and at that precise moment; Yuri's phone went off like it was suppose to. Chris did his job like he was suppose to and said, "Silver Prince, it seems that Yasmine Flint is really Detective Yuri Katsuki."

"So you are an undercover cop, Yasmine known as Yuri Katsuki?" Victor questioned as the Silver Prince.

Yuri only nodded to confirm.

"Mr. Prince, what's the meaning of this?" Seung questioned.

"Apparently, I will deal with Detective Katsuki by making her mine. Chiko (Christophe's undercover name), take Detective Katsuki to the master bedroom and make sure she's in something very sexy. Then secure her to the bed because I plan take her tonight." Victor said.

Seung Gil Lee and Micheal blushed as they realized what Mr. Prince meant by 'taking her' it meant that he was going to have sex with her.

"Yes, sir." Chiko said.

Chiko led Yuri out of the meeting room and led her to the master bedroom. When they reached the master bedroom; Chiko watched as Yuri took a deep breath as she realized that she was about lose her virginity tonight. He was sure that she would probably be real sore from the sexual activity considering that him and Luka (Phichit's undercover name) had done it at least 10 times; but this would probably be the first time for Yuri and Victor both.

~In the Master Bedroom~

"Detective Katsuki, you heard the boss; so you will dress in a silver nightie with a silver blue heart in the middle of the chest." Chris said.

Yuri nodded but she had a feeling that Chris was a little bit embarrassed because he was having to put his friend in restrainants because it was like bondage type of sexual fun that Victor was going to have with her. So she went into the master bedroom bathroom to change into the silver nightie; but couldn't help thinking that Victor had picked out a lot of silver outfits for himself as well as pick out silver and blue outfits for her; for this operation to work that she couldn't help smiling.

As she was putting on the the silver nightie with the silver blue heart; she thought to herself, 'At least, I'm losing my virginity to the man that I'm engaged to as well as the one that I'm in love with.'

Yuri took a deep breath because if though this was her plan; she was really nervous because this would be the first time that a man would touch her like this and to beat it all, it was Victor Nikiforov who was playing the part of the Silver Prince when he really is the son of the original Silver Prince. She realized that even though they had really just met each other while she was undercover at the night club Crismon Rose and she had protected him; the fact that he had happened to walk into her life that day was unbelievable, not to mention that they ended up being engaged to each other for real thanks to her sister's, Mari's little white lie. Then Victor asked her if they could role play a little to help him with his new upcoming novel. While th ey were kind of role playing a little; they found out the truth about Victor's parents and to top it off, Victor decided to help with the undercover operation in order to get Seung Gil Lee. However, she would notice that Victor would actually would really turn into the Silver Prince when it involved her which sent shivers down her spine.

Finally, Yuri came out of the bathroom dressed as requested and then laid down on the bed while Chris restrained her to the bed.

"All I can say, is that I hope you and the boss have a lot of fun tonight." was all Chris could say to Yuri then left the room.

~Back with Victor and Seung Gil Lee~

"How exactly do you plan to take care of Detective Katsuki?" Seung asked curiously.

Phichit wondered if Chris was going to make it back in time to hear Victor's answer to Seung's question, but he didn't then Phichit heard Victor say, "I'll deal with Detective Katsuki my own way. She'll be returning to the police force; however, she will also be at my beck and call if I need her."

Seung Gil Lee was shocked that the Silver Prince was going to make Detective Katsuki his bitch sort of speak. He wondered if that was actually going to work or not. However, they continued to talk a little bit more before Seung Gil Lee decided to leave the residence.

~At the Hasetsu Police Department~

The cheif of police was shocked to learn that Yuri's cover had been blown (when in reality in knew of Yuri's and Victor's plan because Phichit had called and told him); he wanted to know the rookie responsible for blowing her cover. He was upset that his best undercover female detective was now at the hands of the son of the Silver Prince who now had the title of Silver Prince (He was acting of course because this was a major undercover operation; but Yuri would solely tell him what was going on or have Christophe or Phichit tell him).

A male rookie undercover cop entered his office and said, "Sir, I think I may have accidently butt-dailed Detective Katsuki."

The chief was ferious with her but he knew that it wasn't really her fault.

"Well, I don't know what the Silver Prince is going to do with Detective Katsuki but let's pray that she'll be okay, Kenjiro." The cheif said.

Mary just nodded unaware that the Silver Prince was actually Detective Katsuki's fiancee, Victor Nikiforov.

~Back with Victor as well as the others at the manor~

Seung Gil Lee had just went into another room because he wanted to watch how Mr. Prince was going to handle Detective Katsuki; so he hacked into the sercurity system and turned on the cameras on in the master bedroom. However, he was unaware that they knew that he had hacked into the system in order to watch Victor and Yuri have some sexual fun. He watched when Victor entered the master bedroom and their on the bed laid Detective Katsuki with restraints then he listened as well as watch.

"Detective Katsuki, tonight you are mine and then from here on out; you will be at my beck and call." Victor said.

"I understand." Yuri said as she watched Victor take off his shirt.

"Then let's get down to business." Victor said.

Yuri gulped as she watched him get on the bed and was completely undressed now.

Seung Gil Lee liked the look in the detective's eyes as he continued watching. He was completely stunned at what he was seeing.

Victor had litterly raised the nightie off Yuri and up the restraints revealing Yuri's beautiful nude body figure to him. Yuri gasped in shock as the air touched her nude body and Victor smiled at her followed by whispering something in her ear. In which, Yuri just nodded to Victor.

Seung Gil Lee wondered what Mr. Prince had whispered into the detective's ear.

Victor began kissing down Yuri's neck with feathery kisses then down to her breasts then he took his hands and began massaging her breasts as the tip of his toungue caressed each of her nipples.

Then he took one of his hands and got the gun out of it's gun holster and raised it to the security camera and fired at it then did the same thing to the other three cameras.

Yuri blinked in confusion for a few minutes.

Meanwhile Seung Gil Lee was furious that he couldn't watch the rest of the show between Mr. Prince and Detective Katsuki. Then he heard screams which sounded like screams of absoulte pleasure; so he decided to leave.

Victor and Yuri were now aware that Seung Gil Lee had left that they decided to take a shower in order to clean off then go straight to bed; but not after they had come up with some sort of code with his parents since it was part of Yuri's plan originally and Victor was going along with it as well as the others since they knew about the major undercover operation.

~The next morning~

Victor awoke to see that Yuri's side of the bed was empty and realized that the second part of Yuri's plan was now being put into action. So Victor decided to call up, Yuri Plisetsky to ask if he and Otabek Altin would like to help and be two of his right hand men in this undercover operation after all Yuri Plisetsky was a former rinkmate of his. It was a very long conversation and Victor mostly got yelled at by Yurio because Victor told Plisetsky that he would have to go by Yurio since his fiance's name was Yuri as well.

Meanwhile, Yuri was at the police station in her office doing some paperwork; but every now and then images of the way Victor had made love to her last night was popping up. She would blush because it felt like she could feel his touch if she moved a certain way.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Yuri said.

Kenjiro entered Yuri's office and said, "Detective Katsuki, I'm sorry for blowing your cover."

Yuri looked up to see Kenjiro looking so resentful for calling her and said, "Detective Minami, you're new to this unit and didn't know that I was working undercover in a major operation. However, it does go to show you how different the Russian Mafia is different than the Japanese Yakuza. In other words, I ended up having to make a deal with the Silver Prince himself."

Kenjiro's eyes went wide with shock to learn that Detective Katsuki had to make a deal with the new head of the Russian Mafia.

"Did he do anything horrible to you?" Kenjiro asked.

"No." Yuri said.

"What was it like being next to him?" Kenjiro asked.

"It was interesting." Yuri said.

Suddenly, they heard, "OI, WHERE'S DETECTIVE KATSUKI?"

"She's in her office who wants to know?" A officer asked.

"WE ARE THE PERSONAL BODYGUARDS OF THE SILVER PRINCE AND TO BRING DETECTIVE KATSUKI TO HIM, MARON!"

Yuri knew of only one person that had that much of a temper.

When the officers heard the guy say that the Silver Prince wanted Detective Katsuki; they paled (In other words, they were completely clueless on the big undercover operation with the exception of the police chief and Yuri's undercover unit).

Yuri stepped out of her office followed be Detective Minami.

"I'm Detective Yuri Katsuki." Yuri said to none other than short haired blonde.

"GREAT NOW LET'S GO BECAUSE THE BOSS WANTS YOU NOW!" Yurio shouted.

"Hai, I understand. Is there anything that he asks of him?" Yuri said.

Yurio turned to Detective Katsuki and whispered, "He said be prepared for upcoming events."

Yuri nodded because she and Victor with the help of his parents came up with a code before her and Victor went to bed last night after the pleasureable events. So as they started heading for the doors of the station; two officers tried to be brave and stop them from taking Detective Katsuki.

"You're not taking, Detective Katsuki." The officer said.

"Look you moron, you obviously don't know who are dealing with." Yurio said.

Otabek stepped in and use his brute strenghth to knock out both cops; then the police chief had just came back from lunch and saw two officers lying on the ground. Then he saw two gentlemen and Detective Katsuki behind them and asked, "What happen?"

"Chief, they tried to stop these two men from taking Detective Katsuki." Kenjiro said.

"Detective Katsuki, care to explain?" The chief asked.

"Since my cover was blown, I ended up making a deal with the Silver Prince and part of that deal was that I would be at his beck and call." Yuri said.

"WHAT?!" All the officers shouted in unison.

"Who are these two men then?" The chief questioned ignoring the other officers shocked expressions.

"These two are the Silver Prince's personal bodyguards and if he sent them to find me then there is a reason." Yuri said.

"And what reason would that be?" The chief asked curiously.

"Well the Silver Prince may want to talk privately or something else." Yuri said.

The cheif cocked an eyebrow at that but he understood because of the plan that she so the entire undercover operation would have been blown if hadn't been for quick thinking. So he let the two gentlemen take Detective Katsuki to the Silver Prince.

"Chief, why are you letting them take Detective Katsuki?" Kenjiro asked.

"She made a deal with the Silver Prince himself well is son actually who now holds the title of the Silver Prince. Once you make a deal with the Silver Prince of the Russian Mafia; you can't back out of it." The chief said.

Detective Minami was in complete shock that Detective Katsuki had to make a deal with the Silver Prince because of his screw up.

~Back at the Manor/House~

Victor was waiting for Yuri and he was dressed in his silver suit. He recalled how Yuri and him were just doing some role play for his new romantic novel then their role playing ended up becoming part of an undercover operation to capture Seung Gil Lee plus he had ended up engaged to Detective Katsuki in the process because of her sister's little white lie. He remembered Yurio's and Otabek's reaction to the news that he was engaged to Detective Katsuki.

 _~ Victor's Flash Back tellling Yurio and Otabek the news~_

 _"Yuri and Otabek, I called you here to help me and my fiance out. By the way, my fiance's name is Yuri as well so I'll call you, Yurio Plisetsky." Victor said._

 _"NO WAY, I'M GOING TO BE CALLED YURIO." Yurio had shouted._

 _"When did you get engaged, Victor?" Otabek asked curiously._

 _"We have my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Mari Katsuki to thank for that." Victor said._

 _Then after the short talk he began telling them the whole situation from the beginning and by the tim he had finished the entire story; both Yurio and Otabek were in complete shock but they agreed to help out because Yurio thought of Victor as an older brother that he never had._

 _~End of Flash back~_

Suddenly, the door was swung open by the foot of Yurio and he threw Yuri towards him. Victor caught her before she hit the ground.

"I DIDN'T HURT YOUR BITCH!" Yurio shouted.

Victor's eyes narrowed coldly and said, "Yurio, this is very different from my life that I once had so please refrain from harming my princess."

Otabek caught the tone in Victor's voice and surprised that the Silver Prince took over when it concerned Detective Yuri Katsuki.

"Victor, I'm okay." Yuri said.

"Yuri, I had to bring back home early." Victor said.

"How come?" Yuri asked.

"In a matter of minutes, Seung Gil Lee will be here." Victor said.

"I'm guessing you want me to put on a slave girl outfit kind of like Princess Leia from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi." Yuri said.

Yurio and Otabek were confused.

"That would be tempting." Victor said.

"I'll do it for you, Silver Prince also known as Victor Nikiforov but it will be an updated version because I don't do a metal bras." Yuri said.

Victor's jaw dropped from shock as well as Yurio's and Otabek's jaws.

"I said that it was tempting, Yuri." Victor said finally snapping out of the shock.

"And I said that I would only do it for you, sweetheart." Yuri said, "Unless, you want me to become a female version of eros just for when I'm wearing the outfit."

Victor gulped as he took Yuri's meaning the way that meant that. Then

Yurio and Otabek decided to leave the lovebirds alone because their sexual attraction towards each other was just too shocking.

Then Victor got a text from Yakov asking him if he was done with the manuscript for his next romantic novel. So Victor sent a text back to Yakov saying that the manuscript was nearly done and that he would be getting married very soon. He wondered how Yakov would react to the last part of his text message.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said.

"Are you mad?" Victor said.

"No, but we have to be careful." Yuri said.

"Okay, So what are you exactly going to wear?" Victor asked curiously.

"Go ahead and meet with Seung Gil Lee then I'll be there." Yuri said.

"Okay ,then I shall see you in a few minutes." Victor said.

Yuri nodded.

~A few minutes later~

Victor was talking with Seung Gil Lee; however, like always everything that they were talking or even doing was being recorded by devices that the cops had place in the home unless Victor and Yuri were alone in the house then they would turn the devices off for privacy.

"Mr. Prince, where's the detective?" Seung asked curiously.

"She's here." Victor said.

Just then, Yuri walked into the room wearing an outfit that almost resembled the slave girl outfit from the movie, Return of the Jedi; the only difference was the top of the outfit wasn't metal but made from a matlic fabric of blue and silver. The skirt was made of the same matlic fabric as the top; the skirt had slits that went up to the thigh.

Victor's jaw dropped at how beautiful Yuri looked in the outfit. While Seung Gil Lee was surprised to see an undercover cop in something that lewd and sexy.

"You wanted to see me, Silver prince?" Yuri questioned.

Victor shook his head to get out of the dazed look that he had on his face and said, "Yes, Detective Katsuki."

Yuri walked over to Victor and sat down on the arm of the chair that Victor was sitting in. Victor was realizing what Yuri was doing; so he went right along with it by placing his hand on her thight at the seam of the slit of the skirt.

Suddenly, Victor's parents walked in and was actually stunned to see what Yuri was wearing as well as where Victor's hand was.

"Who are these people?" Seung asked.

"These are my parents." Victor stated.

"Son, sorry for interruppting you but it seems that Emil Nekola is coming here." Vaughn said.

Victor's eyes narrowed at the mention of Emil Nekola.

Yuri wondered who Emil Nekola was when she felt Victor bring her into his lap from the arm of the chair. She could feel the Silver Prince persona take over Victor and it was like he was becoming very protective of her all of the sudden. When she looked up at Victor, his eyes were narrowed as if he were pissed. Then without even thinking bout it; she caressed his face with her hand causing Victor to look at her with his eyes still narrowed and she smiled at him.

Seung Gil Lee and Victor's parents were shocked by seeing Detective Katsuki smile suddenly; then she shocked them by kissing Victor directly on the lips.

Victor was a little surprised by it but returned it with passion.

They broke the kiss to take a breather and then he whispered something into Yuri's ear which she just nodded to let him know that she understood.

Seung Gil Lee left but he couldn't help but wonder what Mr. Prince had whispered to Detective Katsuki.

Apparently, according to what Victor had told her by whispering in her ear; was that Emil Nekola was a rival of Victor's in the writing world and that wasn't a good thing because he could probably blow the undercover operation. So now, they had to figure out what to do about him because if he blew the cover the Seung Gil Lee. However, they had no clue that Emil was now an undercover agent for the Japanese FBI unit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Victor and Yuri were enjoying their day together because they weren't having to meet with Seung Gil Lee for a while. In a way, they were glad to have a break from their undercover operation until Christophe came in and said the Emil was on his way here to talk with the Silver Prince. They wondered if their undercover operation will be blown because of Emil; so they decided to keep it up when Emil arrived.

Yuri went into their room and changed into something that Victor wouldn't expect while Victor put one of his silver business suits on and headed to his office of sorts to recieve Emil Nekola at his and Yuri's home that they were using for the undercover operation.

"Sir, Mr. Nekola is here." Phichit said.

"Show him in." Victor said.

"Yes, sir." Phichit said.

"Mr. Silver Prince, I'm agent Emil Nekola of the Japanese FBI and I'm here to take you in." Emil said.

Victor smirked and said, "My Crimson Lily will not be too happy to hear this."

"Who?" Emil said.

Suddenly, the door opened and out walked a beautiful woman dressed in a red dress with silver roses and silver lilies on it along with red high heels. Emil watched as the young woman sat down on the arm of the chair that the Silver Prince was sitting. He watched as the Silver Prince put his arm around the young woman causing her to fall in his lap.

"Sorry, Detective Katsuki." Victor said.

"DETECTIVE KATSUKI!" Emil shouted suddenly.

Emil's men heard him shout the woman's name and were shocked that Detective Katsuki was with the Silver Prince.

"A deal is a deal because my cover was blown." Yuri said.

"What deal did you make with the Silver Prince?" Emil asked.

Emil's team listened in very carefully as well.

"The deal that I made with Silver Prince is my own to know and it's a private matter between me and him." Yuri said.

"You are one of the best undercover cops. How can you be his prisioner?" Emil said.

"Detective Katsuki isn't my prisioner but we are putting up a front because we are dealing with Seung Gil Lee." Victor said.

Emil was stunned and so were his men.

"So much for a break from the undercover operation thanks to the FBI of Japan." Yuri said.

"Boss?" A man said.

"Yes?" Victor said.

"We have a problem."

Victor looked at Yuri and saw a worried look in her eyes.

"Emil, get some where because Seung Gil Lee has decided to pay an unexpected visit." Victor said.

Emil hid in the closet but watch through a peep hole in the door.

Suddenly, Seung Gil Lee entered the room. Emil was watching from his hiding spot and listened and so did his team.

"I forgot to tell you, Silver Prince that I'll see you in a few months because I've got some business to take care of in Tokyo," Seung said.

Victor started kissing the back of Yuri's neck causing Yuri to shiver a little bit. Then Victor said between kisses, "I have plans of my own so we will see you then."

"So apparently, Detective Katsuki will be your girl by then?" Seung questioned.

"For all you know, Detective Katsuki is already mine." Victor said in a possive tone that didn't go unnoticed by Yuri.

"Then I'll see you in a few months." Seung said then left immedately.

Both Victor and Yuri let out a breath after Seung Gil Lee left. Emil came out of his hiding place and was met with a red high heel to the face.

"Yuri, remind me never to piss you off." Victor said.

"My prince, will never piss me off; however, he about screwed up this undercover operation." Yuri said pointing to Emil.

Suddenly, the rest of Emil's team came into the manor/house of the Silver Prince. They saw Emil laying on the floor with high heel mark on his face.

"What happened?" One of Emil's team members asked.

"He pissed off my Crimson Lily." Victor said.

"Crimson Lily?" Another guy asked.

"That would be me." A woman said.

They turned to see a woman dressed in a red dress with silver roses and silver lilies with red high heels. They watched as the woman approach the Silver Prince and sat right down on his lap. They watched as the Silver Prince smiled at the woman and placed his arms around the woman.

"Gentlemen, Crimson Lily is what I call Detective Yuri Katsuki sometimes." Victor said smiling narrowing his eyes.

Yuri felt the attitude of the Silver Prince take over and she noticed that it would take over when he thought she was being threatened or he wanted to protect her.

"Detective Katsuki, have you betrayed your fellow officers?" A FBI agent asked.

"No, but all of you just about blew our undercover operation." Yuri said.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said.

"I'm dropping the Silver Prince act." Victor said.

"Okay, Vitya." Yuri said.

The Japanse FBI unit under Emil were shocked when Yuri uttered the name 'Vitya' and they watched as the man that behind Detective Katsuki decided to kiss Yuri on the lips and she responded to kiss by kissing back with a little passion added to it. Seeing the passionate kiss between Yuri and Vitya had every Japanese FBI Agents blushing.

Emil was coming to from where Yuri had knocked him out. He saw all of his unit blushing as if they had seen something that they shouldn't have. He wondered what exactly had them blushing like that.

Suddenly, the Japanese FBI unit under Emil was called to Hasetsu Police Station and they had to leave the residence.

~Down at the Police Station~

The chief of police was bitching out the Japanese FBI Unit because they nearly cost a huge undercover operation to blow up. However, Emil got the worse of it because he insulted Detective Katsuki's undercover unit which right now included her fiance. Who just happen to be the son of the real Silver Prince as well as a five time gold medalist and novelist; Victor Nikiforov.

Detective Minami came into the cheif's office and said, "Detective Katsuki just called the director of the Japanese FBI and told him everything that was going on; plus she also told him that if Emil and his team interfers again with their investgation then she would go over the director's head."

"It seems that you guys have upset Detective Katsuki." The chief said, "Hopefully her fiance will be able to calm her down."

"Huh?" Emil questioned.

"Detective Katsuki is engaged to be married and her fiance decided to help out with this investagation." The chief said.

"His name wouldn't happen to be Vitya would it?" An agent asked curiously.

"Detective Katsuki only calls him that when she needs to talk with him about this case." The chief said.

"Detective Katsuki is a traitor." Emil said.

"No, she's a really good undercover cop because even though she was undercover at one point; she took a bullet for her fiance to keep him safe since he didn't know that she was working undercover at the time." The chief said, "Detective Minami, you are not to say word."

Detective Minami nodded.

They continued to talk as well as argue over everything.

~Back at the manor in the Master bedroom~

Yuri and Victor were sitting on the bed for a moment.

"What's the matter, Yuri?" Victor asked curiously.

"We probably have three or four months before Seung Gil Lee returns." Yuri said.

"So we will have to start making you into a Russian Mafia beauty?" Victor said.

Yuri nodded.

"Then I suppose I have to get my mother to help you out." Victor said.

"Yes, but what do you want me to wear, darling." Yuri said.

"A silver dress that comes to the thighs with her silver high heels or the silver female gangster outfit with the silver high heels." Victor said.

Yuri giggle and said, " Also with a silver fadora hat."

"Yes because you look very sexy in everything." Victor said.

"You were the one that suggested that I wear a skirt instead of pants." Yuri said.

"Yes, I did and you even look sexy in pants." Victor said.

Yuri laughed and Victor joined in her laughter.

Suddenly, Yurio and Otabek knock on the door.

"Come in." Victor said.

Yurio and Otabek entered the room.

"I have to admit that I was surprised that Victor asked for your help, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin. I do appreciate the help from the both of you." Yuri said.

"You're welcome, Detective Katsuki." Otabek said.

"I didn't really hurt you; did I, Detective Katsuki." Yurio said.

"No, but did a really good job scarying the crap out of a rookie undercover detective which let's me know that you two actually convinced the rookie that you meant business." Yuri said.

"Thanks." Yurio and Otabek said in unison.

"I know you probably weren't expecting to help out on a huge undercover operation." Yuri said.

"Da, well Victor is like a brother to me which would make you my sister-in-law since you are marrying the idiot." Yurio said.

"You do realize that Victor's parents are here as well?" Yuri questioned.

"Da, I explained why I considered Victor like a brother." Yurio said.

Victor was quiet while Yuri and Yurio were talking but he was amazed that Yurio had thought of him as a big brother. He had been really happy that Yurio and Otabek wanted to help them as well with this undercover operation when he had first told them about it when they had first arrived.

Then Yurio and Otabek left the room; so Victor and Yuri could have some privacy to figure out what to do for when Seung Gil Lee contacted them again once he got back.

"So what do you wish to do,Victor?" Yuri asked.

"I wish to spend an entire day with my girl and nothing else." Victor said.

Yuri smiled at that and said, "I wish to spend the entire day with you as well, Victor."

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said.

"I don't want to lose you. I know that your sister had to lie in order for me to see you in the hospital; but I really don't want to lose you." Victor said.

Yuri was speechless for a few minutes because Victor was being honest with his feelings towards her. Then she finally managed to say, "I don't want to lose you either, Victor. I know that with me being an undercover cop it's hard but I really and truly do love you."

Victor looked at Yuri and said, "I love you too, Yuri. It just seems strange that I'm actually helping you with this undercover job and I'm afraid that it could turn dangerous for both of us."

"Victor, I hadn't made my decison yet; but I planned to retire from the police force because I actually realized that I was missing out on a lot of things. To be honest, before I would go out on an undercover assignment; I would at least read one of your books or watch you in a skating competetion. So in a way, you were giving me the strength to continue my job for a little while longer." Yuri said.

Victor was surprised by this and said, "Yuri, if you love doing this then don't retire. However, I will still worry about you."

"Thanks, Victor. Although, I would rather stay by your side always no matter what." Yuri said.

"I'm serious, Yuri." Victor said.

"So am I, Victor because you are the only man that has ever seen a side of me that no one has before." Yuri said.

"You mean when you get angery and use a high heel as a weapon?" Victor questioned.

Yuri laughed and nodded.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said.

"I would truly like to marry you after this is over, Yuri. If that's okay with you." Victor said.

Yuri's eyes started to tear up and Victor flinched because he thought that he had done something to make Yuri upset. What he didn't expect was Yuri grabbing a hold of his shirt and pull him into a very passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart for some air, Yuri smiled at Victor and said, "I would love to marry you, Victor."

Victor started wiping Yuri's tears away as he understood that they were tears of joy and not the the tears that he had thought they were.

"When you think about it, Yuri...through this whole thing, we were getting to know each other." Victor said.

"I guess you're right, Victor." Yuri said.

"Why don't we rest a while?" Victor said.

"Okay, Vitya." Yuri said.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said.

"When's your birthday?" Victor asked curiously.

"Today, actually; but let's get some rest." Yuri said.

"Okay." Victor said as he txted his mother right quick.

And with that, Yuri and Victor laid down on the bed together with each other in their arms and fell asleep for a while.

~Meanwhile in the Kitchen~

Vaughn and his wife had just learned that their future daughter-in-law's birthday was today via txt from her son; so they decided to do something special for her birthday since Christophe and Phichit had let it slip that Yuri would be turning twenty-four years-old today while on this undercover operation with Victor Nikiforov by her side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, please understand that Yuri has never gotten a chance to celebrate her birthday because she was always undercover when her birthday came around." Phichit said.

"Yeah and when she's working she doesn't have time to celebrate it." Christophe said.

"Well since Seung Gil Lee won't return until his business is completed else where; we will throw Yuri a birthday party." Arina said.

"I have to agree with my wife on this because our future daughter-in-law deserves to celebrate her birthday." Vaughn said.

Both Christophe and Phichit understood that Vaughn and Arina wanted to do something for Yuri on her birthday.

"No doubt, Yuri would do something for Victor on his birthday." Christophe said suddenly

"What do you mean, Officer Giacometti?" Vaughn asked curiously.

"Well, Phichit and I know that Detective Yuri Katsuki had always had a crush on Victor. Seeing them together now is like seeing a fairytale come true." Christophe said.

Vaughn and Arina were shocked to hear this.

"Not only that, but Detective Katsuki also told us that some how just reading one of Victor's books or watching him on the ice would give her stregnth to continue with the job." Phichit said.

"We never really understood that until now. Because we had never seen Yuri put herself in the line of fire for anyone before." Christophe said.

"What do you mean?" Arina asked.

"Well when Victor actually met Yuri; we were working undercover at The Crimson Rose Night Club owned by Kaemon Silos. Someone had a hit out on him and it never occurred to us that your son would just happen to walk in the night club. Yuri must've known who he was but she didn't tell us because she knows that celebraties like their privacy. However, we were able to hear their conversation due to our ear pieces. What stunned us was what Victor had said to Silos that night." Christophe said.

"What did our son say?" Vaughn asked.

"He said and I quote, 'She's mine and she stays with me.'; well that shocked Mr. Silos of course. Then Ciara Grant came into the room with a gun aimed at Victor and fired it. When we entered the room and cuffed her; we saw Yuri in Victor's arms bleeding from the gunshot wound and Victor was in shock by the actions of Detective Katsuki." Phichit said.

Vaughn and Arina were stunned to learn this.

"Then it wasn't until later before Detective Katsuki was ready to leave the hospital that your son and her were engaged to each other. But they explained to us that Yuri's elder sister, Mari Katsuki had lied to the nurse at the desk so Victor could go see if Yuri was okay because he was really worried about her." Christophe said.

"At the time though we didn't know that Mari had told a little white lie. Thus causing the chief to shout at us and to explain why Yuri was engaged to Victor. We had told him that we didn't know that she was engaged to anyone." Phichit said.

"However, it was at Hasetsu Memorial Hospital that Yuri explained everything to us and the rest of our unit becase our undercover unit decided to protect Yuri and Victor from the press. She and Victor also said that it felt like they were undercover because of Mari's little white lie.

Yuri also mentioned that the way she was dressed was to help Victor out for his new book because they decided to role play the main characters of the novel; however that's when they discover about Victor being your son thus plus it also happened when they had a run in with some of Seung Gil Lee's men. Which caused Victor actually pull a gun out on the guy for groping Yuri's behind." Christophe said.

"Wow." was all Vaughn and Arina could say then they decided to contact Yuri's family and friends to tell them that they were planning a surprise party for Yuri.

"To be honest, Victor is the only guy that Yuri has ever flirted with." Phichit said.

Now Vaughn and Arina were in shock to learn this.

"Also they didn't expect that what they were doing to become part of an undercover operation because of Victor pulling a gun on one of Seung Gil Lee's men." Christophe said.

"So basically that's sort of how all this began." Phichit said.

Vaughn sighed and said, "I'm afraid that Victor got that from me because I was like that with my wife when we were young."

Phichit and Christophe were confused now.

"What Vaughn is saying that he was once like Victor when it came to me just like Victor is to Yuri. You see, I was an undercover Russian cop when Vaughn was the Silver Prince. Vaughn was aware that I was an undercover cop and did everything that he could to protect me from other members of the Russian Mafia at the time; just like Victor is doing with Detective Yuri Katsuki." Arina said.

They continued talking even when Yurio and Otabek walked into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

"Where's Victor and Yuri?" Arina asked while txting Victor back.

"Sleeping." Yurio said.

"Well they've had a trying day." Vaughn said.

Yurio and Otabek had to agree with that.

~Back in the Master bedroom~

Yuri and Victor were still sleeping until Victor's phone went off; Yuri woke up and answered it.

"Hello." Yuri said.

 _"Hello, may I speak with Victor." A male voice said._

"He's asleep but may ask who's calling?"

 _"I'm Yakov Feltsmen, Victor's publisher. Who are you?"_

"I'm Victor's fiance, Detective Yuri Katsuki."

 _"What?!"_

"I know that it's a shock to learn that Victor's engaged."

 _"Okay, but will you tell Victor that his deadline is coming up soon for his newest novel."_

"I will."

 _"Bye, Mrs. Nikiforov."_

"Bye, Mr. Feltsman."

Yuri hung up and smiled because she had been called Mrs. Nikiforov even though she and Victor said that they would consider getting married once the undercover operation was over with in order to be safe. She had agreed with him on that because they were both in danger right now.

Victor yawned.

Yuri knew that Victor was waking up and she just smiled at him. Victor opened his eyes to see that Yuri was smiling at him and he found her smile real beautiful; plus he didn't mind waking beside Detective Yuri Katsuki every moring like they had been doing since their role play of his two main characters for his new novel had ended up becoming part of an undercover operation.

"Good evening, Yuri." Victor said returning Yuri's smile.

"Good evening, Vitya." Yuri said.

"Did you rest well, love?" Victor asked.

"Yes and you?" Yuri said.

"Yes, I did." Victor said.

"Vitya, Yakov called, plus you have txt from your mother." Yuri said.

Victor sighed and asked while checking the txt from his mother, "What did he want, love?"

"He said that your deadline for your newest novel was coming up." Yuri said.

"Well I better get started on the ending of the story then." Victor said.

"How did you manage to get it started?" Yuri asked.

"I actually started on it when I first arrived here then I worked on it while we have been doing this undercover work." Victor said.

"But How?" Yuri asked.

"I secretly worked on it while you were sleeping, darling." Victor said.

"No wonder the attitutde of the Silver Prince was coming out grouchy like a little bit." Yuri said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Victor said.

"It's okay. Just promise me that you'll get some rest before we have to deal with Seung Gil Lee again." Yuri said.

"I promise, Yuri." Victor said.

"Other than that, what do you want to do?" Yuri asked.

"How about a relaxing day in the hot springs or by the pool?" Victor questioned.

"Pool? Hot Springs?" Yuri questioned.

"Well, I don't think that your parents just pitched in to get this place for us." Victor said.

"What do you mean, Victor?" Yuri asked.

"Unless the previous owners had a pool and their own private hot springs built in." Victor stated.

"Show me, Vitya!" Yuri said.

"Okay." Victor said hoping that everything was already set up for Yuri's surprise party.

So Victor got up out the of the bed and so did Yuri. Victor stepped out of their room with Yuri right behind him; they walked down the grand staircase and made a right down the hallway. Victor suddenly pulled Yuri close to him and said, "Close your eyes, and I'll guide you."

"Okay." Yuri said closing her eyes.

Victor guided down the hallway and then turned left and took Yuri thru a door. Victor had his finger to his lips keeping everyone quiet and then said, "Yuri, open your eyes."

Yuri opened her eyes and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YURI!"

Yuri was shocked and looked at Victor confused.

"Someone let it slip that your birthday was coming up." Victor said.

"So you decided to throw a surprise birthday party?" Yuri questioned.

Victor nodded.

Everyone wondered if Yuri was angery about this until they saw her kiss Victor passionately with tears running down her cheeks.

When they broke from the kiss; Victor caressed Yuri's cheek and said, "Happy Birthday, love."

Yuri looked at Victor and said, "Thank you, sweetheart."

Victor smiled and watched as Yuri was enjoying herself with friends and family. He also noticed that Yuri was amazing with children as some of the officers' children came up to her and wished her a happy birthday.

Vaughn and Arina noticed how their son was watching Detective Yuri Katsuki. They noticed that he was smiling as Yuri was playing with the children which made them wonder if their son was thinking about starting a family with Detective Yuri Katsuki once they were married. However, they continued to watch their son as well as Yuri. They noticed that their son approached Yuri and started talking to her.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Yes, Vitya?" Yuri said.

"Can we talk alone?" Victor said.

"Sure." Yuri said.

So Yuri and Victor walked to another part of the room and they began talking with each other.

"What's wrong, Vitya?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to ask if you would like to go on a few dates with me during this time period before we have to see Seung Gil Lee again." Victor said.

"I would love to, Vitya." Yuri said smiling.

Victor smiled at Yuri.

"Um...Vitya?' Yuri said.

"Hmm?" Victor said.

"When you think about it, how all this happend feels like a fairytale that's come true." Yuri said with a smile.

"It does, doesn't it." Victor said.

"Yes, it does." Yuri said.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"What?" Yuri said.

"You are wonderful." Victor said kissing Yuri on the cheek.

"Huh?" Yuri questioned as her hand went to her cheek where Victor had kissed it.

"You gave me the perfect ending for my new romantic novel." Victor said.

"You're welcome." Yuri said as she watched Victor rush off.

Arina walked over to Yuri and asked, "Yuri, why did Victor rush off?"

"Apparently, he has the perfect ending for his newest romantic novel and wants to write it down immedately then send the finished manuscript to Yakov Feltsman." Yuri said.

Then within a few minutes, they heard the front door shut followed by running down the hallway. In a matter of minutes, Victor returned and grabbed Yuri then jumped into the pool with Yuri in his arms. Everyone started to laugh at the sight followed by Yuri and Victor laughing.

"What was that for?" Yuri asked Victor curiously.

"I just figured that we needed to cool down." Victor joked.

Yuri looked at Victor curiously.

"Sorry, Yuri but don't worry I just rushed the manuscript off to Russia." Victor whispered to Yuri.

"Oh?" Yuri said.

Victor brought Yuri closer to him and said, "Thanks for the help on my new romantic novel, Detective Yuri Katsuki."

"You're welcome, Vitya." Yuri said kissing Victor on the lips.

"Getting down and dirty in the pool?" Christophe questioned.

Victor and Yuri blushed beet red at what Christophe had just said.

Everyone else was shocked that Christophe had said something like that to Yuri and Victor.

Yuri whispered something to Victor while she was still in Victor's arms and then Victor smirked while saying, "Christophe, Yuri and I are allowed to get down and dirty since this is our home after all."

No one expected Victor to respond the way he did; but for him to respond like that; they had to wonder what Yuri had whispered to Victor. However, Christophe's reaction to Victor's response was priceless because Phichit had taken a picture of it as well as a video even though the video was fifteen seconds long and you could hear laughter because Christophe's reaction was very funny as well as priceless.

So they continued with the party. After a while, Yuri and Victor got out of the pool because Yuri's mother and Victor's mother came in the room with Yuri's birthday cake. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Yuri.

"Think of this as way for making up for all the times that you had to work undercover on your birthday." Phichit said.

"Who actually planned this?" Yuri asked curiously.

Phichit and the others pointed to Victor.

Yuri walked over to Victor and said, "Thank you, Vitya."

"You're welcome, hime." Victor said.

"Vitya?" Yuri said.

"Yes, Hime?" Victor said.

"I think we need to get out of these wet clothes." Yuri said.

"There's a changing room over." Victor said pointing to a changing room door.

Yuri grabbed Victor and quickly walked to the changing room. Victor hadn't expected to be grabbed by Yuri and heading towards the changing room with Yuri; he wondered what she was up to because he was the one that was suppose to do the sexual haressment sort of speak since it was part of Yuri's plan in the undercover operation. Yuri opened the door to the changing room then brought Victor into the room with her.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Victor asked concerned.

"I know that we said that we would go on a few dates while we have a break from Seung Gil Lee; but I have a question for you." Yuri said.

"What is it, hime?" Victor asked.

"Victor, would you want to start a family with me?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri, where is this coming from?" Victor questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure of yet but..." Yuri trailed off.

Victor's eyes went wide as he began to realize what Yuri might be trying to say and said, "Yuri, I would love starting a family with you but we probably need to make sure."

"Okay and if it turns out to be a true positve?" Yuri asked.

"Then I will protect you at all costs." Victor said.

Yuri noticed that Victor truly became the Silver Prince when he was worried about her or if he felt that she was threatened and she started believing that the reason was because he was truly in love with her like she was with him.

"Yuri, we will go to the doctor tomorrow moring to make sure." Victor said.

"Okay, Victor." Yuri said.

"Let's get out of these wet clothes then." Victor said.

Yuri nodded.

Victor took off his wet shirt first; while Yuri was just staring at him for a moment because she really couldn't believe all that has happened. Victor just happened to stop undressing and look at Yuri. He noticed the look in her eyes and could tell that she was in thought; he knew that it had only been about several weeks after they had actually met each other and he was learning a lot about Yuri while she was learning a lot about him through this whole thing. Finally, he decided to wrap his arms around Yuri with his bare chest up against her; he wondered what she was thinking about. He began to unbutton her shirt and took her shirt off then turned her towards him where her bare breasts were now touching his bare chest.

Yuri snapped out of her thoughts to stare up at Victor and smiled at him; she wasn't exactly against the skin on skin contact because they had already had skin to skin with each other when she had an unusual idea that actually helped their situation.

"Victor?" Yuri said.

"Hmm?" Victor said.

"If I am pregnant; how do you think we should incorprate it into the undercover operation?" Yuri questioned.

"Well, we could say that we got carried away with the private time we had while he was doing business else where." Victor said.

"In other words, it would make your statement true that you said right before he had to leave for his little business trip." Yuri said.

Victor nodded.

"I love you, Victor." Yuri said kissing him suddenly.

Which Victor decided to return it with more passion and ended up leading to something more.

After a while, they managed get their dry clothes on after a little bit of fun in the changing room. Then they came out back to the party. Everyone was wondering why Victor and Yuri had stayed in the changing room for so long. That's when Vaughn and Arina noticed the look in Victor's eyes because it had been the same look that Vaughn had when he and Arina were sort of in the same situation.

"Arina, remember when the side of a mafia boss took me over completely?" Vaughn asked his wife quietly.

Arina nodded to her husband.

"Well, I think it has taken over our son even though he is just being one for this undercover operation." Vaughn said softly to his wife.

Arina looked at Victor closely while he had his arms around Yuri and noticed the narrowing of Victor's ice blue eyes as well as the way he was starting to walk. She watched as Victor and Yuri walked over to Christophe and Phichit and they began talking to them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, YURI?!" Phichit exclaimed.

Making everyone turn towards the couple and the two undercover cops.

"Phichit, Victor aren't exactly sure but we are going to go to the doctor to make sure." Yuri said.

Phichit was about to say something when Victor said, "Detective Chulanont, understand that this could be a dangerous situation for Yuri."

Phichit nodded.

"We'll probably have to keep up the cover in case Seung Gil Lee has some of his men around." Victor said looking at both Phichit and Christophe.

Christophe leaned over and whispered to Yuri, "What's with Victor?"

Yuri answered in a whisper, "He's acting like the Silver Prince more and I think the personallity of the Silver Prince takes over completely when it involves me."

"What do you mean, Yuri?" Christophe asked.

"I've noticed this ever since we started role playing his two main characters for his new romantic novel and eventually it led to all this when Victor thought I was in danger or becomes very possive when another man even touches me or even looks at me."

Christophe gulped in fear.

"Christophe, you don't have nothing to worry about because you and the others are part of my undercover unit that are helping with this undercover operation which means that Victor trusts you all." Yuri said.

Christophe sighs in relief.

"Plus he trusts Yurio and Otabek which means that I trust them as well." Yuri said.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm?" Yuri said.

"It's time for you to open your gifts." Victor said.

"Of course, love." Yuri said.

Victor walked Yuri over to the table where her gifts were. Yuri sat down and began opening the gifts one by one. Victor was watching as Yuri opened each one of her gifts and was surprised to see some of the gifts were some sexy clothes that made him turn beet red because the sexy clothes were either meant for Yuri to wear to bed or for kinky sex. He saw that Yuri even turned beet red at the sexy looking clothes. Then some of the gifts were just something to help brighten up their home which had been turned into a Russian Mafia manor because of the undercover operation that they were doing to catch Seung Gil Lee.

After the party was over with, Yuri said thank you for all the gifts that she had gotten then out of the blue; Victor surprised Yuri with a pair of car keys. Yuri looked at the car keys and then at Victor confused for a moment until Victor pointed to the garge. So Yuri went to go check it out followed by Victor and the others. When Yuri opened the garge door; she was surprised to see a beautiful red with silver detail jeep that had a Lily on the hood and underneath the Liliy read 'Crimson Lily'. It was parked right next to Victor's silver blue mustang with a silver crown on it and underneath the crown read 'Silver Prince'.

"Victor, it's beautiful but you didn't have to do that." Yuri said a little shocked.

"I know, but I think I can spoil my princess from time to time." Victor said.

"It must've cost a lot to do all this." Yuri said.

"Yes, it did but you're wroth it, Yuri." Victor said.

Everyone was shocked that Victor had bought Yuri a jeep for her birthday.

"When did you buy this?" Yuri asked curiously.

"I bought is secretly while you were at work before I sent Yurio and Otabek to get you." Victor said.

"Something tells me that your going to keep surprising me." Yuri said.

"Of course, I'm going to, Yuri." Victor said, "Plus if notice in the corner there, there are two bicycles in case we don't feel like driving our cars."

Yuri was shocked but couldn't help smiling at Victor in the process. Then she decided to kiss him with so much passion that it took him completely by surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

It was two days after Yuri's surprise birthday party and Victor decided that it was time to take Yuri to the doctor in order to find out if she was pregnant or not. So Victor got up out of bed and got ready then woke Yuri up in order for her to get ready to go to the doctor.

"Morning, Vitya." Yuri said still a little sleepy.

"Morning, Love. You need to get up so we can go to the doctor to make sure that you are with child." Victor said.

"Okay." Yuri said as she got up to get ready.

Victor watched as Yuri walked towards the bathroom and he knew that Yuri was worried about being pregnant on the job; he also had to admit that he was even worried for Yuri's safety as well as their child if Yuri was postively pregnant. He also started to wonder how he could keep Yuri safe as well as their child. At this point, he was starting to feel like his heritage as the Silver Prince might actually have to take over completely in order to keep Yuri as well as their unborn child safe even if that meant going a head and marrying Yuri before this undercover job is over.

Yuri finally came out of the bathroom refreshed and ready to go to the doctor. She noticed that Victor was deep in thought and said, "Victor, what's wrong?"

"Yuri, it seems that my heritage as the son of the Silver Prince is wanting to protect you even though you are a cop. It's like I'm at war with myself." Victor said.

Yuri sighed and said, "Vitya, you are Victor Nikiforov, five time gold medalist Russian ice skater; a wonderful romantic novelist and the son of Russian Mafia royalty known as th Silver Prince who married an undercover Russian detective. I love you for you who are and what is a part of you."

Victor looked at Yuri in surprise but he couldn't help to smile. He smiled as he realized that Yuri was willing to stay with him no matter what and said, "Yuri, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Victor. You are acting like a soon-to-be father would act because you are worried for me and our unborn child. I'm proud to be your girlfriend/bride-to-be as well as a mother-to-be of our child. I wouldn't trade anything in the world because I'm happy just being with you and I love the fact that you're being over protective. I honestly believe that the Silver Prince is a part of you because I've notice that the persona of the Silver Prince comes out in you when feel like I'm in danger or if I'm being threatened. I cherish you for who you are regardless of your background." Yuri said in one breath.

Victor was amazed that Yuri felt that way.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Enter." Victor said.

"Sir, the car is ready." Christophe said.

"Thank you." Victor said.

Christophe exited the room because he got the feeling that he had intruded on a private moment with Victor and Yuri.

"You ready to go and find out if we are going to be parents or not?" Victor asked curiously.

"Yes, but what do you want to do if we are?" Yuri questioned.

"Then we will have to marry while undercover; I guess." Victor said.

Yuri was surprised that he was even want to marry her while they were still undercover and said, "I guess that would be nice but dangerous at the same time."

"Well, you are engaged to the son of the Silver Prince." Victor said grinning when they walked out of the bedroom.

"Yes, I am and he is the romantic person that I could ever ask for." Yuri said walking beside him.

They made their way to car well a blue rollsroyce that had a silver crown painted on it and in the middle was a red crimson lily. Yuri realized that Victor wasn't taking any chances in case some of Seung Gil Lee's men could be watching them in a way. She couldn't blame him because in a way he was also thinking like a cop which she thought was really cute as well as calming some how.

Victor and Yuri got into the car. Once inside, Victor told the driver the address of the doctor that they were going to and luckily this doctor was aware of what was going on which meant that the doctor had adress Victor as such when they had come into her office today. The driver took off towards the doctor's office. Along the way, Yuri and Victor talked on how they were going to handled this situation if she was truly pregnant with Victor's child while undercover; plus how they would be able to plan a wedding while undercover without Seung Gil Lee actually finding out who Victor really is because it made the job more difficult right now.

Finally, they arrived at the doctor's office which was Yuri's actual doctor and practically knew what exactly was going on since it was Yuri's private doctor; plus she was the only doctor that knew that Yuri was an undercover cop well detective.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Miya Duncan." Yuri said.

The nurse looked up to see that it was Detective Yuri Katsuki and their was a gentleman dressed in silver colored clothing along with two men.

"Detective, I was unware that you had made an appointment." The nurse stated.

"I actually called Dr. Duncan on our way here." Yuri said.

"Oh? Well let me check." The nurse said looking in her computer.

"Kenji?" Victor said.

"Yes, boss?" Kenji said.

"Go make sure that we weren't followed and if we were; you know what to do." Victor said.

"Yes, boss." Kenji said making a quick exit.

"Go with him, Chiko." Victor said.

"Yes, boss." Chiko said following after Kenji.

Yuri looked at Victor confused.

Victor looked at Yuri and said, "You never know, detective if Seung Gil Lee had his men keep an eye on things between us."

Yuri just sighed.

The nurse froze at the mention of Seung Gil Lee and Yuri noticed this and said, "This is the son of the Silver Prince and apparently I was doing my job and got caught up in the middle."

Victor knew that Yuri was a pretty good actress while undercover and he wonder if the staff here was going to buy it so it didn't screw up the undercover operation.

"Silver Prince?" The nurse questioned.

"Yes and I hope you understand that I don't like to be kept waiting for too long especially when it concerns Detective Katsuki." Victor smirked slyly.

The nurse gulped in fear as she looked at the man standing beside Detective Katsuki and said, "I'll let Dr. Duncan know that you're here, Detective Katsuki."

"Thank you." Yuri said.

A nurse screamed in fear at seeing Victor and then she saw that Detective Yuri Katsuki was with him. The nurse quickly approached Yuri to get her a way from the man when Victor said, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Yuri noticed that Victor had showed his firearm to the nurse and said, "I made a deal with him and I can't go back on our deal, Nurse Nara."

"But Detective Katsuki?" Nara questioned.

Victor was about to say something when a doctor entered and said, "Detective Katsuki and Mr. Prince, I believe we will go to my office and talk."

"Of course, Dr. Duncan." Yuri said as Victor followed her.

The staff of the doctor's office were stunned because they heard that Yuri was engaged to Victor Nikiforov and here she was with the son of a Russian Mafia leader called Silver Prince.

~In Dr. Duncan's office~

"That's quiet a show that you two put on out there." Dr. Duncan said.

"I know, but there's a reason that Victor and I are here now." Yuri said.

"Okay, what's the reason?" Dr. Duncan asked curiously.

Victor sighed and said, "We have a feeling that Yuri could possibly be pregnant."

Dr. Duncan's eyes went wide with shock.

"Dr. Miya, please understand that it's not entirely Victor's fault on this because he was completely against what I had suggested since I had a feeling that Seung Gil Lee may have been on to us some how." Yuri said.

Miya took a deep breath and said, "Let's run some test, Yuri just to make sure."

Both Victor and Yuri nodded.

"Also, does everyone know that Victor is playing the part of the Silver Prince?" Miya questioned.

"No." Yuri stated.

"I guessing that this undercover assignment is going to be the toughest." Miya said, "Especially, if you're pregnant."

Yuri nodded.

Victor was nervous because he was parshly to blame for all of this that was going on right now; since Yuri had agreed to help him out with his newst novel that would probably be his best seller. However, he felt horrible that if Yuri was pregnant with their first child that he was putting their first child at risk along with Yuri.

Dr. Miya Duncan noticed that Victor was upset with himself and said, "Yuri, you and Victor are really cute couple. I'm just surprised that you two have to deal with a situation like this when you're not married yet; but that's to be expected I guess and I'm sure the both of you will manage this situation carefully."

Yuri and Victor noddded.

Yuri actually had to expain the entire situation to Miya and Victor listened as Yuri explained everything to Dr. Miya Duncan. After Yuri was finished explaining; Miya couldn't help but laugh at the situation that Yuri had gotten herself into along with Victor.

"I don't think it's very funny." Victor stated.

"At least, I understand why my husband was so upset when your engagement made the news." Miya stated.

Both Yuri and Victor looked at her confused.

"Sorry, Yuri but I'm married to your police cheif, Roka Duncan." Miya said.

Yuri and Victor were shocked to hear that.

"So, I'm guessing that he told you everything?" Yuri questioned.

"Yes, he did. Plus he said that he was shocked to actually learn that your fiance was really the son of the legendary Silver Prince himself; but he was glad to see you happy with him." Miya said pointing to Victor, "So let's get these tests done and you know that I'll have to let my husband know the results of the tests."

Both Victor and Yuri nodded understanding as the three of them walked out of the office.

~Doctor's office hallway~

So Yuri and Victor followed Miya in order to get this over and done with. While they were following Miya and along the way did some of the tests; Victor was watching the staff as they passed by and he saw that they were terriffied of him which he understood but he hoped that they would relax around him once this whole oral deal is over with.

Yuri noticed that Victor was surprised by the reactions of the staff since he took on the role that was his birth rite just to help an undercover operation. She held his hand and whispered, "I'm sure everything will go back to normal once this is over with."

"I doubt it." Victor whispered back to Yuri.

"You'll see." Yuri said.

Victor was still in the Silver Prince mode because he was worried for Yuri and possibly their unborn child. He was started wondering if he was really worthy of Yuri and her love.

Yuri noticed that Victor was doubting himself that she whispered, "When we get back home, we can ask your parents if they were in a situation like this if it makes you feel better."

Victor whispered back, "It might help a little. But I don't think that I'm worthy of you at times, Yuri."

"Vitya, you are worthy of my love because you are the only one that I trust with my heart." Yuri whispered softly.

Victor blinked in confusion.

Yuri sighed and said, "To put in terms of the mafia for a minute, I'm your's heart, body and soul. Which means, that if anyone trys to harm me; they have you to deal with. Plus I'm going to keep telling it to over and over again until realize how much you mean to me."

Victor looked at Yuri and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, because you're the only one did one thing that no other man was able to do." Yuri stated with a smile.

"What's that?" Victor asked.

"You stole my heart by being you without trying to be fake and it was strange to learn that you were the son of the Silver Prince; but you've always been a prince to me because you were always true to yourself. And if I have to remind you of that every day for the rest of my life because I truly love you then so be it." Yuri said.

"You're truly a crimson lily." Victor chuckled.

"At least, I got you to smile, My Silver Prince." Yuri said with a smile.

Victor chuckled.

"Alright let's start these test and of course, the Silver Prince is welcome to remain with you." Miya said, "Well, it's really just one test and it won't take long. So I'm sorry for saying tests when it's only one test, but you already did the other tests I think."

Yuri was taking the blood test and Victor watched as Dr. Duncan took some of Yuri's blood then they walked back to Miya's office to wait for the results. When they reached Miya's office; they saw Yurio and Otabek standing there waiting for them along with Victor's parents.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Miya stated.

"They're family." Victor and Yuri said together.

Miya nodded and told everyone to go into her office.

~Inside Miya's office~

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. Miya Duncan and wife of police cheif, Roka Duncan who's Yuri's boss." Miya said.

Everyone nodded to that information.

"Also, congradulations, Victor and Yuri on becoming parents." Miya said.

Victor's and Yuri's eyes both went wide with shock as well as everyone else's eyes. However, they ended up hearing a loud thump and everyone turned to see that Victor and Yuri had fainted from complete shock at the news.

"So that means that there is a wedding to plan while Detective Katsuki and our son are undercover." Vaughn said.

"It looks like it; so I'll call Yuri's family to let them know what's going on." Arina said as she took out cell phone and began to dial then number to Yutopia.

Yurio decided to take a cup of water and dump it on the new parents to wake them up from their fainting spell which worked; because when he did that, they shot up immedately after being doused with water.

Victor shook his head and then looked at Yuri saying, "Yuri, we are in trouble?"

Yuri looked at Victor and said, "It's a risk but I'm sure that we can do it, Victor."

"So, basically this going to be news." Victor stated.

Yuri nodded.

"Well, it's not every day that a detective and the son of Russian mafia fall in love." Otabek said sarcastically.

"That is true." Yurio said.

Vaughn cleared his throat so he could be heard.

Victor looked at his father clearly confused and so did Yuri.

"Victor? Yuri?, I know you probably don't want to hear this but you must. You two are in the same situation that Arina and I were in 27 years ago. The only true difference is how the two of you met." Vaughn said.

Victor and Yuri were shocked to hear this.

So Vaughn continued with the story and when he finished the whole entire story; everyone in the room was shocked.

"Victor?" Yuri said.

"Hmm?" Victor said.

"We'll have our wedding bands designed specially for us." Yuri said.

"What do you mean, Yuri?" Victor asked curiously.

Even everyone in the room was curious about what Yuri meant.

"Our wedding bands will be able to switch from Silver Prince to Victor Nikiforov as well as from Crimson Lily to Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov when we need them to be." Yuri said.

"Is that even possible?" Victor questioned.

Yuri nodded.

"So what are you two now, characters from a James Bond movie!" Yurio shouted.

Victor and Yuri laughed when Yurio said that.

"No, Yurio. I think what Yuri is saying is that with some help of technology the wedding bands will be able to produce which ever name that we need to use." Victor said.

"What is this FROM RUSSIA WITH LOVE?!" Yurio said.

Everyone started laughing because it was funny.

"What's with the movie references, Yurio?" Otabek questioned.

"Well, Victor and his girl are acting like James Bond characters." Yurio stated.

"I think we are off track." Miya said as she handed Yuri some prenadal vitianms along with a few other things.

"We may have but at least it was helping me to adjust to our knew situation." Yuri said.

"I agree with Yuri on this because we will need help with this in order to pull it off." Victor said.

"I'm shocked that the Silver Prince is acting like cop." Miya said.

"Well, I have to because it's sort of my fault that Yuri and I are in this mess right now." Victor stated.

"But I was the one that suggested something that you were uncomfortable with, Vitya." Yuri said.

"I know and now we are going be parents at the most dangerous time." Victor said.

"That's true but we will figure something out with the help of my undercover team as well as our family and friends." Yuri said.

After talking a little bit more with Miya; everyone decided to leave the doctor's office in order to plan on what to do when Seung Gil Lee returned from his little business trip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 _Last Time:_

 _"I'm shocked that the Silver Prince is acting like a cop." Miya said._

 _"Well, I have to because it's sort of my fault that Yuri and I are in this mess right now." Victor stated._

 _"But I was the one that suggested something that you were uncomfortable with, Vitya." Yuri said._

 _"I know and now we are going to be parents at the most dangerous time." Victor said._

 _"That's true, but we will figure something out with the help of my undercover team as well as our family and friends." Yuri said._

 _After talking a little bit more with Miya; everyone decided to leave the doctor's office after talking with Dr. Miya for a while. They also left the doctor's office in order to plan on what to do when Seung Gil Lee from his little business trip._

~At Victor's and Yuri's home (2 weeks later)~

Victor walked closely to Yuri as they walked to their front door and entered the manor; followed by Chris and Phichit who went by Kenji and Chiko.

"Yuri, what do you think that we should come up with?" Victor asked curiously.

"Well, we could say that we got carried away while having time to ourselves without interruptions. In doing so, we went hospital because you thought that I was sick and then we found that it was morning sickness due to me getting pregnant with your child; also, you decided to propose to me because it was unexpected." Yuri suggested.

"Sounds good." Victor said.

"The question is, will he buy it?" Phichit questioned.

"Probably and hopefuly." Yuri and Victor said together.

Chris couldn't help it but snickered while whispering to Phichit, "They already act like a married couple."

Phichit whispered back to Chris, "They were already engaged before he agreed to help with this undercover assignment."

Chris nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a man approached them and said, "Sir? Ma'am? Mr. Lee is back from his trip and is coming over."

Victor and Yuri realized that they only had several minutes to get everything in place. Yuri went to where she needed to be while Victor was at his office like desk. Everything was setup and everyone had been alerted secretly as to what was happening; so everyone knew what to do.

Seung Gil Lee entered Victor's office and he wondered where the detective was. He didn't see her and looked at Victor then asked, "Where is Detective Katsuki?"

Victor looked at Seung Gil Lee and said, "I had to take Detective Katsuki to the hospital for personal reasons and also because the doctor that I had here suggested that we get a second oppion on what he diagnosed. So the other doctor suggested that she get pently of rest."

Suddenly, Seung Gil Lee's minion came in with Yuri and he had her by the arm.

"Mr. Lee, I found the detective alseep." Then man said throwing Yuri.

Victor paniced and sprung from his chair and caught Yuri mumbling something that Christophe and Phichit heard and pointed their guns at the guy that threw Yuri.

"Mr. Prince, what is the meaning of this?" Seung Gil asked.

" Mr. Lee, Detective Katsuki is with child and that unborn child is mine. Also, we Russians of the Russian Mafia don't like it when you attack our women." Victor said in a manner that no one heard him speak in expect for Yuri .

Seung Gil was stunned to hear that the Silver Prince had gotten Detective Katsuki pregnanet.

"Detective Katsuki, are you okay?" Victor asked concerned.

"Yes, just a little startled from being woke up so suddenly by thi..." before Yuri could finish her sentence; she started throwing up.

"I guessing morning sickness has started to kick in." Victor said concerned for Yuri.

Yuri nodded.

Seung Gil Lee cringed because he had never experianced a pregnanet woman before with morning sickness. Plus, he hadn't missed Victor's threating tone when he had spoke to him earlier.

"Sir, it is an herbal tea for Detective Katsuki to help ease the morning sickness." Sara said handing Victor the cup of herbal tea.

Victor took the cup from Sara and said, "Thank you, Sara."

"You're welcome, sir." Sara said.

Victor handed Yuri the cup of tea for her to drink.

Yuri took the cup that Victor handed her and started drinking it slowly.

"Mr. Prince, I wish to apologize. I didn't know that she was pregnanet and noticed that she was always usually beside you whenever we met each other." Seung Gil said.

"I might accept the apologize. However, when Detective Katsuki and I found out that she was pregnanet; I began to let her rest as much as possible because we weren't sure how bad the morning sickness would be for her when she reached the week mark in which morning sickness took place." Victor said as he motioned for Chris.

Chris put his gun back in it's holster and walked over to Victor and Yuri. Then he asked, "Yes, sir, what I can I do?"

"Kenji, will you have one of the maids draw a relaxing bath for Detective Katsuki and have my mother fix it with some relaxing scents that is able to help Yuri with the morning sickness." Victor suggested.

"Okay, sir." Chris said as Kenji walking off to do what was asked of him.

"Sara?" Victor said.

"Yes, sir?" Sara said.

"Will you get my father?" Victor asked.

"Right way, sir." Sara said walking away quickly to do as she was told.

Mr. Gil Lee was surprised at how well the Silver Prince's men and staff were listening to him. From what Mr. Gil Lee could tell is that Mr. Prince was very nervous on becoming a father and was doing everything in his power to protect as well as take care of Detective Yuri Katsuki and his unborn child. Mr. Gil Lee would never had expected to see such devotion in his life; it sort of made him jealous.

Once Yuri drank all the tea, Victor went to help her to the bathroom but before he left the room; he looked at Seung Gil Lee and said warningly, "If you pay an unexpected visit and Yuri is a few month along within the pregnancy, I suggest you run because a pregnanet woman is a dangerous woman." Then he left with Yuri.

Seung Gil Lee was surprised that the Silver Prince had used that phrase because he had often heard it but never believed it. It sort of surprised him that the Silver Prince believed the phrase to be true.

~A Year Later (Time Skip)~

Victor Nikiforov was in Russia with his beautiful wife and daughter along with Makkachin in their home. He recalled when he had first returned to Russia with his wife, Detective Yuri Katsuki Nikiforov and their daughter, Veronica Nikiforov and Yakov had been shocked to see him with a wife and child. However, Victor just handed him his manuscript and had told him this manuscript had become a reality for the last months that he had been Japan. Then Victor started laughing as they left his publisher's house.

"Mom, Dad's laughing." Veronica stated.

"I guess your father is reflecting on a memory, Veronica." Yuri said.

Veronica loved both her parents but she could never understand why they were on such high alert all the time. She recalled when her mom had picked her up from school and one of her teachers had grabbed her mother and her mother had flipped him on his back; which had caused all the students, teachers, and the other parents to look at her mother. However, that had happened when she was in Kindergarten; plus her parents as well as her spoke both Russian and Japanese.

"How was school, Veronica?" Victor asked.

"It's good, dad. Some of my friends want to come over today." Veronica said.

"I guess that would be okay. What do you think, Yuri?" Victor said.

"Well, I guess it's okay." Yuri said, "However, Veronica, make sure friends understand the rules of the house."

"Okay, mom." Veronica said as she walkedo out of the house.

"Well, Crimson Lilly, it seems that we will probably have the house full of teenagers." Victor said.

"Of course, we will Silver Prince." Yuri said.

"We do live in a mansion thanks to my parents." Victor said.

"I can only assume that they may want us to keep up the act for a while longer." Yuri stated.

"I don't mind that, Yuri." Victor said.

"I know, Vitya but your publisher doesn't." Yuri said.

"I told him that the manuscript was my last story unless I decide to write another. However, I enjoy being a father for now." Victor said.

"I also enjoying being a mother right now, but you know that Chris and Phichit decided to continued to come with us." Yuri stated.

"Yeah, I know." Victor said.

Veronica and her friends walked through the doors suddenly. Her friends were stunned that Veronica lived in this huge house with her parents.

"Ms. Veronica, welcome back. Your parents are in the living room." A gentleman stated.

"Thanks, Dmitri." Veronica stated.

"You're welcome, miss." Dmitri said.

Veronica and her friends head towards the living room and was surprised to see Veronica's parents sitting on a huge sofa.

"Mom? Dad? These are my friends, Tatianna, Luka, Zora, and Jacy." Veronica said introducing her friends to her parents.

"Nice to meet you all." Victor said.

Yuri smiled and said, "Welcome to our home."

"Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, we are glad to be friends with Veronica." Zora said.

"Yeah, she's amazing and very talented." Tatianna said.

Yuri chuckled and said, "Veronica gets that from her father after all he is famous."

"Huh?!" Veronica's friends said in unison.

Victor chuckled and said, "I'm a romantic novelist that was once five time gold medalist for Russia in the Grand Prix."

"You mean that you're 'The Victor Nikiforov' ?!" Jacy said.

Victor nodded.

"Veronica, how come you didn't tell us that your dad was famous?" Luca asked curiously.

Veronica sighed and said, "It's not just my dad that's famous. My mom is as well. I just didn't want you to be my friends because my parents were famous."

"What is your mom famous for?" Tatianna asked.

"My mom is a famous Japanese detective. She met dad when he was in Japan trying to get some inspiration for his novel entitled 'Russian Mafia Love'." Veronica said.

Veronica's friends' eyes went wide with shock.

"It was my best seller once it was finished of course. When I finished it your mother was about to go into labor with you, Veronica." Victor stated.

"Vitya, you know Veronic doesn't want us to embarrass her." Yuri said.

"Mom, you didn't exactly tell me how you and dad met." Veronica stated.

"How did the two of you meet, Mr. Nikiforov?" Jacy asked curiously.

"We met at the night club called 'The Crimson Rose' and it was very interesting night because at the time my wife was undercover as a waitress/hostess." Victor said.

"What do you mean, dad?" Veronica questioned.

"Veronica, what your dad is saying is that when we met; I was working undercover to bring down a Yakuza Organization. Then in the mist of the of the undercover operation that my team and I were on; you're father got mistaken for the leader of the Russian Mafia known only be the name of 'The Silver Prince'. However, your father decided act the part." Yuri said.

"WHAT?!" Veronica stated in shock along with her friends.

"Yuri, I recall that young woman named Krya called me 'The Silver Prince' then out of no where a young woman named Ciara Grant pulled the gun on me and you saved me." Victor said.

Yuri giggled and said, "I remember Victor because Mari lied to the nurse to let you come and see me. Then that's when our unexpected romance began and you decided to help in any way that you could."

"True and then we really found out the truth that had the both of us shocked." Victor said.

"What truth, dad?" Veronica asked curiously.

Victor and Yuri looked at each other for a moment then Victor said, "My book entitled 'Russian Mafia' is based on a true story of a dectective and a Russian Mafia leader that did in fact fall in love with each other; however, I didn't know it at the time that I started writing the book that it was going to be a real love story." Victor stated.

"Your father had the idea that he and I act out the two main characters of his story. Little did we know that we would have to play those characters out in an undercover operation in order to capture Seung Gil Lee and his Yakuza Organization." Yuri said.

Veronica was in shock to say the least as well as her friends to learn that her parents had protrayed the characters of his last romantic series or novel.

" How is it that my parents lived such dangerous lives and kept it from me this entire time!" Veronica said.

Victor and Yuri just chuckled at their daughter's reaction. Then Victor said with a serious tone in his voice, "We were hoping that our venture would be over soon because the police were closing in on the man; but we were in a more dangerous situation than before."

"What do you mean, Mr. Nikiforov?" Zora asked.

Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"During the undercover operation, Yuri became pregnant with Veronica which was really dangerous for both Yuri and Veronica." Victor said.

Veronica's friends gasped in horror to know that their best friend had been conceived during her mother's undercover operation.

"I found out that I was pregnant with Veronica; we had to up the entire operation by placing more undercover cops inside with us and even both mine and Victor's parents had decided to get involved in the undercover operation." Yuri said.

Veronica was surprised that her grandparents had gotten involved when her mother was pregnant with her.

"Veronica, take a look at our wedding photo." Victor suggested.

Veronica looked her parents wedding photo and everyone was dressed like a bunch gangsters well Yakuza members as well as Russian Mafia members. Then she faced her parents and said, "I don't understand, dad?"

Yuri smiled and said, " Veronica, we actually had to marry each other while undercover that we got married in what we were wearing that day."

Veronica was shocked to hear that.

"Your mother thought it was the best thing to do since we weren't sure how the case was going to turn out." Victor said.

"You mean that you and mom got married in your undercover clothes?" Veronica questioned.

Both Victor and Yuri nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, the two of you took a really big risk." Jacy said.

"My wife was very different from the most detectives. Trust me, I know and we were taking the biggest risk of our lives with Yuri being pregnant with Veronica. However, my wife wasn't exactly let that keep her down." Victor said.

"What do you mean, sir?" Luka finally asked.

"Let's just say that when Yuri wears high heels and you're a criminal then you better run because once she uses her heels; you'll be unconscious in three seconds flat. Hence the phrase, ' A pregnant woman can be a dangerous woman.' In which, Yuri proved to be correct." Victor said.

Veronica was shocked that her mom had used her heels as weapons while undercover.

They continued talk about Victor's book as well as how he and Yuri met each other as well as their many undercover assignments after that huge one that had brought them together. By the time, it was time for Veronica's friends to go home; it was Tatianna that said, "Veronica, your parents are awsome."

"I guess." Veronica said.

"Girl, you favor both your parents and there is a possibility that you have a combination of their personalities as well." Zora said.

"You know that your dad is pretty cool, Veronica. I mean he fell in love with your mom at first sight then helped her on a case and he wasn't a cop." Luka said.

Veronica walked her friends to the door and said, "I suppose my parents are unique in their own way."

"You're parents are the coolest parents ever." Tatiana said.

"Yeah, your parents truly love each other that they did something completely dangerous but was able to keep you safe before you were born, Veronica." Jacy said.

Veronica said goodbye to her friends and told them that she would see them at school tomorrow.

Victor and Yuri walked into the grand hall when Veronica ran up to them and gave them a hug. Victor and Yuri just smiled because they knew that this was their happy ending with their daughter. They hugged her back as Makkachin ran in circles around them. Plus, they knew that only time would tell if this peaceful time will last.


End file.
